The Barbarian King
by FantasticalNitemare
Summary: One Saturday afternoon the clouds roll in and Bakugou is dropped from the storm. Although the person appears to look like the Yuuie student he is no ordinary teen. The king of the Barbarians has descended on Yuuie and won't leave without his future bride.
1. Encounter

The campus was quiet as per usual for Saturday afternoons at Yuuei. Most students were back home for the weekend except for the few who stood behind for varies reason. For Midoriya it was his rigorous training with Almight and for Todoroki it was to escape his insufferable father. Iida claimed it was for his studies but it was guilt that held him there. It was hard now that his brother was back home and even harder to see him wheel around. The trio strolled through campus grounds enjoying the bit downtime.

Though the afternoon had started out with clear skies the clouds overhead started to collide. The overcast blackened the air and created a band of winds that whizzed through the atmosphere. It seemed there was a storm a foot. The winds roared and twisted the clouds into a vortex. A funnel descended from the storm, spindling the air into a tunnel and from that jet stream a king was delivered.

The clouds broke free the storm had died out and as soon as it came was as soon as it went. Amid the ruminants of the twister was a blonde dressed in unusual attire. Fur sat atop his shoulders, his chest bare and his midriff exposed. The deviant looked around and caught sight of the trio.

"Is that Bakugou?" Iida reached for his face to make sure his glasses were there.

Todoroki shrugged and Midoriya utter his name in a low whisper. "Kacchan?"

The blonde ran towards the group and brought the greenette into his embrace. The hold was warm but desperate and Midoriya who was now pressed against his chest could tell that his heart was off rhythm. Oddly enough the greenette allowed himself to melt into the embrace, as the heat of the blonde transferred into his cheeks. After a moment of comfort the blonde shook his shoulders back to get a better look at the greenette.

Embarrassment had him flustered and the rush of blood to his face colored him red. It took him a moment before he could register what had just occurred. Bakugou had hugged him? And not just that, it seemed to give him relief. But what had him on edge?

Midoriya was too dazed to question the act and could only manage to stare on in bewilderment as the blonde rambled on. "Where'd you run off too? I searched far and wide." The unsettled teen looked around suspiciously. "This place, it is much different then the other realms." Now wary he looked into those wide greens, "I know I promised to be less protective but wherever this is, I feel it is unnatural."

Midoriya stared blankly. There was a perplexity to his expression. The Yuuei student did not understand what the blonde was rambling on about? For some reason Bakugou had seemed somewhat distressed and it was weird to see him in such a state considering he had never seen him unnerved in all the years he'd know him.

The teen who resembled his childhood friend furrowed his brows, more desperate then before. "You must promise me you'll remain close."

Midoriya wanted to scream but he could not muster the courage. The teen was frozen in a state of shock still experiencing the heat between the closeness of their bodies.

"Come now we must hurry on. This detour will set us back at least a night."

The other two students had been all too shocked to utter a word when the blonde finally registered their presence. The sight of them seemed to put Bakugou on edge and he drew a sword from his sheath and took a step back. "Thought I lost you scoundrels in Valeria," he gritted, maneuvering Midoriya so that he now stood behind him. Looking to the heterochromia teen he seethed, "Zu, come quick I'll handle the prince and his lackeys."

Todoroki who was unbothered stared at the edge of the sword that was pointed at his throat. With a swift seize of his hand he froze the blade snapping the end of it with the force of his fist. "I win," he said with a monotone voice. The teen was confused but was a bit interested in the potential game Bakugou had seemed to want to play.

The ice seemed to make him much more anxious. "Dark magic? I see. I heard you were cursed prince. Rest assure I feel no sympathy for you as you are deserving for whatever effects afflict you, practice of devils magic."

Before the situation could escalate Iida got in between. "Bah-Bakugou what is the meaning of this?"

Bakugou roared in response. "Commoners do not speak when among sovereigns." Again shifting his attention back on Todoroki he warned him against further outburst. "Prince muzzle your dog."

Kirishima who was passing by spotted the four and waved. The Bakusquad had plans to hit downtown that weekend and was looking for Bakugou who had seemed to vanish out of nowhere. "Bakugou," he called.

"Kirishima," his reds brightened as he called back, relieved to see him.

The redhead ran towards them with Denki and Sero in tow. As the three approached they quickly felt the tension in the air. The three were a bit confused to see Midoriya behind Bakugou who had seem to be protecting him.

Midoriya who had finally snapped out of his stupor grabbed at the blonde's shoulders holding him back. "Kacchan, what's wrong with you?"

Bakugou wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close. Midoriya gazed into those blazing red orbs that seemed to have this fiery fury swirling in them. "I promised you Zu, we'll make it to shaman Meu before the blood moon."

"Shaman Meu?" Midoriya reiterated his breath intermingling with the blonde's. Bakugou's voice like an aphrodisiac reeling him closer into what have might have been a kiss.

Iida revved his engines racing towards Bakugou, snatching Midoriya from his clutches. "Bakugou I think you might need your head examined."

Again Bakugou crouched into an offensive stance extending his hand out to the greenette, "come quick if we're to put my child in you."

"What!?" Midoriya's mouth fell open again his cheeks on fire.

Denki who was just as stumped chocked, "Fuck, Bakugou gay? I would've never imagined. I feel sorry for the ass of the poor sap he bangs."

Bakugou called to his friend. "Kirishima, its time I rode you," he said making the redhead fluster to the wild images that flooded his mind.

Impatiently Bakugou looked back slightly irritated. "Come now dragon, take form."

Kirishima's face fell into a frown. "Dragon?" he sighed, of course he had misinterpreted what the blonde had said.

"Dude, don't look so disappointed," Sero said before scratching at his head.

Denki who was quite entertained praised the rabid blonde who he thought deserved an Oscar. "Well this is wild."

"I think Bakugou is having a mental break down," Todoroki had said in response now certain this was not a game.

Iida interjected again trying to reason with the feral blonde. "Bakugou if you'll just see Recovery girl she might," but before he could finish Bakugou again was charging towards him. Todoroki reached for the blonde but Midoriya got to him first subduing him with a hit to his gut at five percent.

The blonde doubled over and coughed blood. Bakugou looked at Midoriya with such hurt as his heart sank. The desperation in those reds morphed into some form of animosity. It was something the greenette was so used too. "Will you go back to your prince? Back to the kingdom that shunned you?" he spat.

"Kacchan," his brows softened. "Tell me how to help you?"

Bakugou who could not bear to look at him turned to Kirishima. "And you familiar what say you? Am I no longer thy master? Do you forget your fealty to me?"

Just like the rest of his classmates Kirishima was just as confused. "Bro what's wrong with you?" The redhead like usual reach out to him but was met with hostility.

Midoriya had seen enough and knew there was something really wrong. "Kacchan, please," the teen extended his hand to the blonde. There was desperation in his greens and he wanted nothing more than to figure out what ailed him?

"I don't think that's a good idea Midoriya," Iida warned.

"It's alright," he assured closing the distance between them.

"I don't know about that, he seems pretty upset," Denki who had always given him the benefit of the doubt also agree with Iida.

"How dare you speak out of tongue. I'd never hurt Zu!" he snapped.

The confession caused Midoriya to hesitate in his attempt to reason with the blonde. Bakugou sensed the shift in demeanor and could deduce from the reaction that he had in fact hurt him in the past. Though the hesitation had passed the cautiousness in his steps reminded him of their first encounter. It could have been just yesterday the image so clear in his mind,the terrified greenette with his sword drawn, swinging lousily trying to ward him off as if he were some sort of devil. After all he was just another scared townie of the Todoroki kingdom and he was the leader of a barbaric tribe. That night amid their campfire he had sworn he'd never look at him like that again. But here they were as if those nights spent together meant nothing.

Bakugou searched those greens to see if there was any love left? If it had all been a sham to lure him in to be dethroned by the preposterous prince? But when their eyes meet he could tell there was definitely love there, but just not for him. The blonde looked at the hand that was extended to him and saw the scars of a warrior and realized that this person in front of him was not his Zu. The love if his life was an adventurer not a fighter. It had been him who convinced the crowned sovereign to consider peace between their two factions.

Bakugou sighed a bit relieved that this in fact was just a nightmare and sheathed what was left of his sword. "You're not him, are you?"

The blonde accepted the gesture on placed his hands in his. The scars brandished on his arms were much different than when the two had last tangoed and in that moment Midoriya understood "and you're not Kacchan."

"What are you saying Midoriya?" Iida wondered now considering this to be an airborne contagion.

Midoriya pulled him to his feet the blonde now looming over him "who are you then?"


	2. King He is Not

The beams of the hot sun shone through the canopy and caressed the cheeks of the blonde who lay amid a bed of brush. The melodies of the birds and the insects of the skies breezed through the trees and Bakugou awoke to the sounds of the creatures of the forest. Those blonde lashes fluttered dazedly before his consciousness returned and those reds shot open. Dizziness had still afflicted him and he was in a daze as he arose wondering how he had come to be in the woods?

"What the fuck?" The blonde with his sight still a bit fuzzy scoured the area for any signs of his whereabouts. The back of his skull ached and his mind was scrambled from his fall. All he could remember was heading back to the dorms after his workout and then––

––he had fallen from the skies! The event rushed into his mind like a film and he remembered just before his descent he had entered the dorm elevator. The lift started to shake and then the lights began to flicker just before the floor fell apart like jigsaw, dematerializing right underneath his feet. Into the abyss of darkness he fell and fell until the pressure of gravity took the air from his lungs and he fell unconscious, only to wake up in a plot of green.

Though the air was warm, the trees still held the morning dew and the light from the sun refracted against the droplets mimicking the auradescent glow of a rainbow after a shower of rain. As he treaded through the dense brush odd things seemed to follow. Pinnatifid leaves seemed to wisp around like hands, the plants synthesis into spectacular spring colors although it was the start of autumn. The deeper he traveled the stranger things seemed to get. In the surrounding air there were floating orbs of light that speckled without any light source. The floral trees with the bulbous shaped buds had a soft illumination, similar to an ornamental bulb. But the weirdest of all the vegetation were the fungi. Their umbrellas were translucent and when he had gotten close enough he could make out what appeared to be a network of nerves, but when he reached in to touch one the translucent skin would pigment into a pearlescent hue.

It had been but fifteen minutes into his trek when the skies darkened overhead and a shadow projected along the tree lines. Bakugou looked towards the source and saw what looked like an unusually large bird of some kind? There was a lack of plumage from what he could make out and the wing span measure at least eight feet. There was this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that urged him to find his bearings. Panic started to set in and he now felt anxious to find civilization.

There was an unusually placed low grown shrub in the distance. The crown of its green leaves seemed to move animatedly almost as if it were alive? Bakugou squinted to get a better image realizing the bush of green was the matted hair of a person. It was Midoriya who was looking around wildly.

"Oi, stupid Deku," he called as he approached. "Where are we?" The blonde felt a little more relaxed seeing a familiar face. The greenette turned with haste and once Bakugou had gotten his attention his shoulders relaxed and he slid his hands into his pockets as if nothing had ever been wrong.

"Kacchan," his brows pulled at the bridge of his nose and those greens became glazed over with tears. The teen broke into a half sprint as he raced towards the blonde his arms extended right before he crashed into him.

The contact made the blonde tense up immediately, his muscle became taut and somewhat nonfunctional. The teen was immobilized in that spot as the heat swelled his ears. Yes, Midoriya could be emotional at times, but this, this was bizarre. Bewildered and dazed the blonde stood captive in his arms allowing the heat to kindle between their closeness. Midoriya nestled further into his chest wiping his tears onto the black tank top.

"I'd thought I had lost you," he sniffled. After a brief silence passed without a word from the other the greenette rolled his shoulders back and looked to the blonde a bit confused. "What's the matter?" he wondered.

Usually the over protective blonde would be all over him with calming words and passionate kisses, but this time he was different. There was no reaction and no amount of tears elicited a response.

Again the greenette tried to force an answer from him. "My king," he breathed, "are you unwell?" However when he reached for his forehead he was met with a slap to the wrist. Those greens grew wide, surprised by the sudden violence. A lump began to form in his throat and his tongue became dry when he tried to ask for an explanation. It was true that again he had caused his king panic, but he was here now with him, safe and sound, so why was he so mad?

"I'm sorry if I made you worry," he reached out for him again but this time Bakugou took a step back.

The blonde was now sure this was not Deku. So then who was he? The teen had a knack for sensing someone's true intentions but he could not detect any maliciousness or disingenuousness from him. The person in front of him was not a mirage or a result of a shape shifter but in fact Deku, just not the one he had grown to know.

"Shit," was all Bakugou could utter in those moments. Even worlds across and still he was stuck with this shithead. "I'm not your King," he had shaken off the bewilderment and regained his voice.

The panic again slithered down his spine and settled in his stomach. "Fuck," fuck, Fuck, FUCK was all he could think. Where was he? How had he gotten to be there? And how the fuck would he get back home? The blonde turned and walked back in the direction he had come from. "Fuck," again he cursed. Cursed his luck, cursed the forest that he was lost in, cursed this Deku and his Deku because in the end this had to be because of something he did.

Cutting fast through the thicket Bakugou accidently flattened a bed of fungi, activating its defense mechanism. The plants wheezed and their caps formed a spout that began to spurt a mist of ash into the air. Immediately he felt faint and collapsed before he could register what was happening to him.

When he came too he attempted to erect himself, but as soon as he tried to activate his muscles he realized they were pure weight. The heaviness prickled underneath his skin and he soon realized he was in a paralytic state, unable to move but his head. The blonde frantically darted his eyes back and forth before he came upon that matted green mane. "Where am I?" he mumbled still a bit delirious. The sound was too low for words to travel to the nerd, who was busy crushing up herbs. "Oi, imposter," he called again this time loud enough to catch his attention.

Midoriya turned to him, the ends of his mouth up turned "good you're awake," he smiled.

Annoyed by his ever so friendly demeanor Bakugou rolled his eyes and curled his lip to the side. "I told you already, I'm not your king."

"I'm aware." Midoriya quickly finished up what he was doing and walked over to the incapacitated teen with a bowl in tow.

The response had Bakugou confused and he perked a brow. "You believe me?"

"Most certainly," he said kneeling down beside him. "A mistake like that would never happen if you were in fact the king."

Bakugou furrowed his brows and wrinkled the bridge of his nose a scowl forming on his face. "Are you calling me dumb?"

"Not at all," he cooed. "Those unfamiliar with these enchanted woods could very easily fall victim too the plant life around here," he softened his brows and admired the look on his face. The two weren't just identical, this Bakugou, even though a bit volatile still seemed to evoke that same sense of home. "But you see Kacchan grew up in these very woods. It's the place we first meet," he reminisced with a smile plastered on his face.

_Kacchan?_ The uttering of his childhood name triggered this fluttering in his stomach. How could a single word spark such an intense reaction? It had been five years and Bakugou still could not understand why he became so swooned by it?

The blonde who had spaced out hadn't realized the greenette had slipped his arm underneath his neck, until he had propped him upright. "What the fuck? Get your sleazy hands off me," he growled fighting hard to wiggle himself free from his clutches.

The theatrics made Midoriya giggle and he scooted closer placing Bakugou's head into his lap. "Mr. not my king, you must drink up now," he brought the bowl to his mouth.

"What? Fuck your poison," he spat. Midoriya took the opportunity to press the bowl to his lips and tilt the brew into his mouth the liquid dribbling down his chin. "Fu-uk-ugh," he choked now forced to ingest the concoction.

After he had emptied the bowl the greenette took a rag to his cheeks and began to wipe when the blonde swatted his hand away. This made the blonde smirk relieved to have mobility in his arms. Quickly he seized the collar of his tormentor. "Your fucked now Deku," he threatened, but elicited a different reaction then the one he was used to.

The words _fuck_ and _Deku_ in the same sentence invoked a flicker of images that invaded his mind and colored him red. Deku retracted into his collar embarrassed to look at him. Kacchan only called him Deku when he was mad and when he was mad there was a rough fucking that followed. The sultriness of his face dissuaded Bakugou from further violence and the two soon fell into an awkward silence.

Midoriya was the first to break, "it'll be dark soon I should hurry and get the last of the firewood."

On impulse Bakugou sprung forward to contend but fell back onto his rear still suffering from the affects of the toxic fungi. With a low growl he grumbled under his breath and had no other choice but to watch as the greenette walked off into the distance. As soon as he disappeared from sight the loneness set in and the blonde was left to his thoughts. It was eerie how he fell out of nowhere to wherever this was? It made him question whether this was a dream or if he was suffering from a quirk? After running scenarios in his mind he soon wondered how'd he come to be in a cave? It dawned on him that the scrawny fucker had managed to carry him but the question remained why'd he go through the effort? It was odd for him to care after now knowing he wasn't the Bakugou of this world?

The cave was damp and seemed uninhabited. There were but two sacks stationed against the entrance wall and a pit in the center for what would soon become a bonfire. Besides the sparse articles there was nothing to indicate that either one of them lived there? Now curious Bakugou wondered why Midoriya had been out in the woods, remembering he had said earlier that the king was raised in these parts, meaning he himself had no business being out here?

Of course there'd be no answers until Midoriya was back so he instead used the time to rest as the minutes ticked on. It wasn't long before the sunset and the clouds rolled in leaving him in utter darkness. The night beasts clamored in the distance and the blonde soon worried about the absent teen. Although Bakugou considered this Deku to be an imposter there was still this invisible tread that made him feel as if the two were connected. Once the wolves started to howl his anxiety gage peaked full max and he no longer had the patience to wait around. A search would have ensued but before he could put his plan into motion the absentee popped his head in.

Bakugou slid back in his seat hoping to create the illusion that he was straightening out his back. "Took you long enough," he said folding his hands against his chest.

"Did I make you worry?" the ends of Midoriya's mouth curled into a half-baked smile.

"Fuck no."

Normally it wouldn't have taken Midoriya such a long to source for firewood since he knew where all the good spots were thanks to Bakugou. But there was something riding on his mind and he wanted a clear head before he could talk with the blonde. It was such a chance meeting and he didn't want to dampen the mood with his worries. The adventurer was sure his Kacchan was alright, but still he was worried that he might never come back.

Midoriya immediately went to work without giving much attention to the blonde at first. There was loads of work to be done before he could start on dinner so he busied himself with stacking wood for the fire. The darkness made it that much harder to get it going and the greenette struggled for a minute before Bakugou intervened. The blonde snapped his fingers sparking a low ember.

Recoiling from the flames Midoriya seemed to react to the use of his quirk. It seemed to throw him off a bit. "Are you an alchemist in your land?"

"Alchemist? Like magic?" Bakugou furrowed his brows but immediately softened them, "hmph, quirkless in this world too?" The irony made the blonde grin. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll find one lying around here somewhere."

Of course Midoriya didn't understand a word that was said but he nodded all the same. Bakugou took over and spread the vegetables that were in the dish over the fire. After the carrots had charred over and the potatoes had softened Bakugou whipped up a subpar meal with the little herbs and spices that he had found while rummaging through the sacks. Of course he had intended on keeping his snooping a secret but the food lacked flavor and so what if the little shit knew, what could he do? But that wasn't what worried him.

Midoriya moved his vegetables around with his attention fixed on the plate. There was something obviously bothering him. Though it wasn't like Bakugou to pry, he felt obligated since the nerd helped him out and all.

"What's your problem?"

Midoriya finally ripped his eyes from the plate looking into those reds. "Problem?"

"Yeah, like what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing," he retreated back into his shell adverting his eyes.

Bakugou let his plate bounce off the floor and the noise startle the greenette who brought his attention back to the blonde. "For fucks sake," he thought even in this bizarre world Deku was still such a wuss. "Either you tell me or," Bakugou scrunched his upper lip curling his hand so that the beginnings of an explosion crackled in the center of his palm. "I blow you up with my magic, now spill."

This made Midoriya who was not used to the tone flinch and hide further into his collared vest. Of course he was frighten but he was more frightened about what the blonde would do if he did no answer him properly. The blonde seemed to have a keen eye and would sense if he was keeping stuff from him.

Not wanting to chance it Midoriya divulged. "It's just Kah––I mean the king and I were making the voyage to Madam Meu. The sorceress's castle is only visible on the blood moon. We've dreamed of a chance like this, a chance of a lifetime that could fix all the bad blood between our two kingdoms." There was sadness in those greens and Bakugou didn't dare ask why but just sat there and listened for the first time in a long time. "I don't know where he's gone and if he'll ever come back," the words lingered on his tongue before he continued. "The blood moon comes around every fifty years and come tomorrow night it'll have passed."

"What's stopping you from going?"

Midoriya searched his face to make sure it was a question he had asked. "I just," he trailed off not sure how to answer.

"I hope it's not on my behalf. I don't need no looking after."

"Of course not."

"What's it then? Are you afraid?"

Bakugou realized he had hit the mark by the way his face contorted. However it wasn't the forest he seemed to be afraid of, he could discern that much. The Yuuei student thought that maybe it was trekking it alone with a sense of hopelessness on his shoulders that made him think twice about the voyage?

In his heart the teen was an outdoorsmen and he was confident that he'd figure out how to trek through the treacherous forest. "I'll escort you or whatever."

The gesture made Midoriya smile wholeheartedly this time and he reached over and grabbed the fur that was stuffed in one of the sacks. "It'll be cold soon," he walked over to the blonde and knelt down beside him draping the cloak over his shoulders. Bakugou stared for a moment drowning in those pools of greens. Midoriya stared back and felt the magic that he had felt every time he had ever looked at his Kacchan. Though the attraction was just as strong he managed his expectations. This wasn't his Kacchan and it seemed that the other him had dibs already. "You must have a great relationship," he said ripping his eyes from those reds before he became spellbound.

Bakugou blinked away the stupor he had been in "heh, why's that?"

"Because you trust me," the greenette made it a point to shift his gaze onto the fur that he had allowed him to place over his shoulders. "You don't even know me. Though I may look like him I'm not."

"Pft, any Deku is the same Deku."

"You must have a lot of faith in him?"

"That useless idiot," Bakugou turned his head so that the other wouldn't be able to read him, "he's a spineless fool."

The greenette was all too familiar with the ridicule and sarcasm. Though him and the king had known each other since childhood, when the two hit double digits the mocking and the bullying had begun. Bakugou couldn't admit it but he started to develop feeling for his best friend and he thought that made him abnormal. It scared him to think that his friend might look at him differently and possibly break the dynamic of their relationship. So he buried those sentiments, using violence to project his frustrations onto the other hoping that'd it would scare him off. And if he did leave it would save him the heartbreak and save him from the feeling of rejections whenever the other started to look for a wife.

The insecurities and expectation placed on Bakugou, as a king was something he had learn too navigate and he wondered if it were the same for his other self? This Bakugou seemed much more broken and he wondered what happened between the two that put him off so much?

There was this awkward silence that seemed to follow whenever Deku was mentioned. Bakugou hated the tension and wanted nothing more than to find his way back. Back to his world, his life and the Deku he knew. Bakugou rolled onto his side pulling the fur over his shoulders "we leave at dawn," he said hoping that when he woke this would have all been a just nightmare.

Midoriya had been so worked up about his missing lover that he had forgotten to inquire about the other world. There was so much he wanted to know and so many things he had wanted to say but he knew at this point the opportunity had passed. The teen was nowhere closer to knowing this Bakugou and that scared him. What if his Kacchan never came back? Would he be okay with this Bakugou who didn't seem the least bit interest in him? The hopelessness of tomorrow hung on his mind as he tried to drift to sleep, but it was hard to take his eyes off of the blonde just incase he disappeared too.


	3. The Golden Warrior

Sero like his classmates stared questionably at the restless blonde. "So, you want us, to believe, that you, Katsuki Bakugou, is a King in your dimension?" he said this with a little skepticism in his tone, because who in their right mind would follow such an unstable person?

"Chieftain peasant," he scoffed crossing his arms over his chest. The king was skeptical but more receptive to their interdimensional hypothesis. There was no sense to their unlimited use of magic? None of the common folk could've learned such intricate magic in a lifetime. This bothered the king deeply enough that he decided to test the theory walking up to Kirishima who had been caught of guard when he ran in hands through his bangs.

The blonde ran the pads of his fingers over his forehead and onto his scalp inspecting for horns. This made the redhead flinch, not used to the intimate touch of the blonde.

"So no reptilian transformation?" he inquired.

"No but I can do this though," the redhead answered hardening his bicep, "cool right?"

Yes, the trick was curious, but the blonde needed to test the durability of it, so he went for the blade at his waist and with a swift whack he hacked at the arm.

"Eek," Kirishima bounced back taken off guard. The redhead glad he hadn't softened his skin prematurely or he wouldn't have had an arm.

"Holy shit, dude what if Kiri had shifted back?" Kaminari criticized but the king ignored him moving on to the black haired teen with the wide smile.

"What are those?" he pointed to Sero's mutated elbows, "sorcery?"

"Dude you think dragons are real. Why so surprised?" Sero snorted.

_Full reptilian transformations, dragons, sorcerers, kings and magic, his world had it all._ Midoriya had his notebook opened to a blank page. The teen hung on every word scribbling down whatever he could manage. Of course he would finalize his findings in a new interdimensional dedicated notebook.

"Where'd you come from?" Iida was curious too and was trying to discern whether there was truth to any of this nonsense or if he had in fact suffered from some head contusion.

"Is there no function to those eyes? Did you not see me descend from the heavens?" Bakugou scoffed but immediately after felt ignorant, as the man had on a pair of oculars.

"Right." Iida turned to Midoriya who was now mumbling in a trance of some sort. "Midoriya, not sure if we should attend the fair."

There were so many questions he had wanted to ask, that he had almost forgotten about their planned excursion. Before Midoriya could think on it Ashido pivoted forward her eyes wide with excitement.

"You guys going to the fair too?" she smiled.

This also seemed to reanimate Todoroki who had been aloof for the last 20 minutes. "Do you guys plan on going too?"

The commotion had derailed their plans and Kaminari had soon forgotten just how hyped he had been earlier. The yellow haired teen joined in, "Yep, it was Bakugou's idea, something about a limited edition Almight collectors item. Right, Bakubro?" he jabbed at the blonde's side with his elbow and was met with a murderous scowl. "Forgot, not Bakugou." Kaminari backed away and whispered over to Kirishima. "Eesh, though the two both lack social skills."

"I don't think we should leave Kacchan alone, whether he is Kacchan from a different world or a confused Kacchan from this one. I don't think we could coax him into seeing recovery girl either." Midoriya said answering Iida's earlier question.

"Yeah, he definitely is not going willingly, dude," Ashido chimed in.

"Fools, how dare you talk as if I am some tot with no sense of direction. I am my own man and will do as I please." The king hated the fact that the group was talking about him as if he were not there and had no say in the matter. Shit, he was a king not in just title and warranted respect.

"Ah, right gomen Kacchan," the smile on greenette's face contorted.

Todoroki noticed the half-baked smile and spoke up, "I thought you were excited about that Almight action figure, Midoriya?"

The greenette scratched at his head, "can't be helped I guess?"

The blonde also registered the distress in his voice and turned to him. "Come now lover, I'll escort you to this place called the fair."

Midoriya raised the book to his face to hide his embarrassment. "Kacchan, don't say stuff like that," he whined, but still couldn't help but swoon over his words.

The grounds were a warm canvas of oranges, red and yellows. Each tent mimicked the autumn theme decorated with streamers across each post. The booths were lined in rows and already there was a throng of people flowing down each aisle. This was one of the biggest fairs during the autumn season and of course there were three proheros selected each year to represent the top agencies and endorse their brands.

"Guys, guys over here," Ashido called running over to the booth with the fishing hole.

Sero bent over the glasses of fish with a ring in tow. "Not a problem," but just before he was about to throw the man at the booth informed him there would be no use of quirks. Three tries and the teen won no fish for his room.

"Step right up, step right up. Earn a fish for your lover," the man said with the rings in between in fingers.

King Bakugou looked at Midoriya who seemed enamored with the fishes. Though the man was not used to village festivals he knew how to fish and hunt and thought this a piece of cake. The blonde unclipped a pelt of rabbit fur from his belt and tried to hand it over to the man.

"What's this?" the man looked down at the fur then back up at the strangely dressed teenager.

"An Angora pelt," he smiled proud of his winnings from his last hunt.

Still the man looked at him in bewilderment, "oh-k," he trailed off not sure what to say, stilling refusing to take the fur.

"This game is not worth a coin or one of these daggers," he said as he unsheathed one of the buckled blades at his waist.

Midoriya quickly cut in certain that there'd be a show if he didn't. "It's fine Kacchan, here," he said as he handed his yen over to the man.

The attendant rolled his eyes and handed the metal rings over to the blonde. "Three shots, land one earn yourself a fish. You know the drill."

The blonde clenched the metal in his hand and looked to the glass vases. He paced back five steps and then bent over to take a closer look at the fishes. There he spotted an orange and green fish. Without taking aim he tossed his first shot the metal twirling around the vase that housed the green fish. Again with out a second of pause he tossed his second ring landing this time on the vase with the orange one. With the last ring in his hand he looked at Kirishima and thought what the heck he was his loyal dragon after all and aimed for the red fish.

"Wow, Kacchan sugoi," Midoriya said in awe. There was nothing that Bakugou couldn't do.

The praise made the king blush and he quickly accepted his prizes and handed the green and orange ones over to Midoriya. "The orange so that you remember me," he smiled as he breathed the next words. "The green so that fish me is never separated from his soulmate."

This made Midoriya red and again he hid his face behind the raised bags of water. "Arigato," he bowed. "The red?"

"Ah, yes, Dragon come here," the blonde plopped the bag into the redhead's palm.

"What's this a present from my best bro," Kirishima smiled all teeth.

"Put those fangs away, you'll scare the commoners," the blonde warned.

The rest of the students had wondered off to the booth over and the three stragglers followed suit. The adjacent booth was a small merchants store with scented candles, mixer bowls, and essential oils. Ashido had busied herself with testing the fragrances when the trio had rejoined the group.

"Oh, wow you won," she sang peaking into the bags of water Midoriya had in tow.

"Uh, actually Kacchan did," he blushed.

"Geez, Bakugou what aren't you good at?" she pressed her brows together a bit annoyed at his infinite talents. The blonde just grumbled in response.

Midoriya scoured the shelves in search of a bowl suitable for his new fish friends. At the register Kirishima and Sero battled for the fish Bakugou had won.

"Dude you had no plans to get a fish," Sero remarked grabbing at the bag.

"It was a present, of course I'd cherish a gift from a dear friend," Kirishima tugged.

"Would you two knock it off," Iida intervened confiscating the bag. The class president plopped the fish into one of the for sale mason jars. It was then he spotted the poster for the Almight concession stand. "Midoriya come look," he called.

"Hai," Midoriya ran over a bowl in hand.

Plastered to the back wall was a poster of the new Almight collectors figure. The bottom read _come see the number one hero and score the new limited edition Retro Almight._ Bakugou leaned over the counter to take a closer look, he remembered that the students had mentioned his other self was excited to take part in that exhibition.

"Is that a children's toy? Hmph, my other self likes junk like that?" There was nothing more ridiculous to the king, who was worried about his lover and thought it foolish to be out shopping for trinkets while his lover was out there lost somewhere.

"Dude you just insulted an Almight fanatic," Kaminari turned to Midoriya who looked a bit down.

"Almight?"

"Yeah, he's a hero. You do have those in your world, right?"

"Don't be pigheaded of course, but there are dedicated statues for our celebrated warriors."

"Same thing just downsized," Sero said shaking his head in disbelief, but Bakugou paid him no mind turning his attention onto the greenette.

Midoriya had transferred both fish into the small bowl and was screwing on the lid when the blonde came up beside him.

"Are you not happy with my winnings?" he asked looking into those sad greens.

"Ah, no of course I am," Midoriya quickly said but bowed his head as if he had offended him just the same. "It's just that, I wanted the new Almight merch."

"Merch?" The king titled his head to the side in confusion.

"Ah, yeah like collectors item, you know."

"I see, well whatever it is, this merch you will have it. Even if I need to trade my beloved knives or some coin," he jingled a bag at his waist that sounded like metal clanking against metal.

"I doubt they'd accept your coins, but maybe there is still time to score one."

The possibility reanimated a glum Midoriya who now had a renewed sense of life. The teen was certain he'd make it to that booth, even if he were to come up empty handed, at least he'd get a picture with Almight in his suit. Now with the drive of a rabbit he took a hold of the blonde's wrist and pulled him onwards. "Come on Kacchan," he smiled. There was no hesitation, the king went willing and happily.

The booth was decorated in Almight's signature colors and those who were in line were dressed in his merch. As far as Midoriya's eyes could see the line stretched from the booth to the end of the fair lines. This was discouraging and renewed that sense of failure. Yes, he get a picture with Almight, but it was safe to say the collectors item would be sold out by that point. So on he went to the back of the line when he heard a familiar voice call from over his shoulders.

"Ah, young Midoriya and Bakugou," Almight's voice traveled overhead, and the large man darted to his students scooping them into his embrace.

The king who was caught off guard went to attack when he soon recognized the man. It was the golden warrior in the flesh. The king's face lit up and he was dazzled. "Brave warrior with the golden sword," he mumbled under his breath.

"Almight," Midoriya smiled as the giant released them.

"Ah, did you come here for an autograph?"

"Hai," his face fell into a deep sadness. "And the new Almight collectors figurine," he said sadly look down at the line. "I think we might be to late though."

"Nonsense my boy, if I Almight can't sneak you an action figure, then what kind of mentor would I be?"

This made Midoriya smile and he looked back at Bakugou who was also smiling but he wasn't looking at Almight, he was looking at him. Was he happy, that he was happy?

"Come let us snap a photo, you too young Bakugou," the man said pulling each one to his side. "Now say, I'm here."

After the photo the two followed Almight into the tent. Bakugou was slow behind them with his eyes peeled on high alert. Where there was a warrior, there was sure to be trouble. A sense of triumph washed over the greenette, but the teen did not bask in it for long, because there was this indescribable weight that hung over his shoulder. Out of habit the teen looked back at the blonde, who still had an eye on him and the other on everyone else. Almight rummaged through the shelves and retrieved a golden sculpture of himself in his old uniform and placed it into the kid's hand.

Midoriya looked admiringly at the plastic box. "I can't accept this."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because I'm sure Kacchan has been saving too."

"Oh my boy why do you think I brought you both back here?" The man unclenched his other hand revealing the other box. "Save those allowances. The two of you certainly earned them," he smiled before he was pulled away by one of the managers.

"Sir, you see that line, there's a hundred more. I told you not too long with any one fan understand."

"Ah, yes sir," he rubbed at the back of his head.

"And you two keep it moving, Almight is a very busy man," he shooed.

"Arigato, Almight," Midoriya waved and took a hold of the blonde. "Sayonara."

The two were now alone, with none of their classmates in sight. Along they strolled under the dim lit lanterns above their heads. The daylight was coming to an end and the moonlight started to peak through the clouds. The grounds were massive and it seemed that the rest of their friends had ventured off. So when Midoriya spotted a raised tree bed he ran over calling back to Bakugou.

"Lets rest here, I think the fish need a break," he said placing the bowl onto the brick formed platform. The greenette ducked down to look into the water to make sure the fishes were still alive. "Poor fishes, must have been sloshing around all this time." The greenette was startled when he noticed the blazing red orbs staring through the other end of the murky water. Midoriya peak over the bowl and the king followed his motions their eyes meeting at the rim of the glass. "Kacchan?" he said in a low whisper.

The blonde leaned over as Midoriya sat upright, reaching out so that he could bring their heads together. The two were forehead to forehead and the king caressed his head against the others. "Why do you test me so?" he breathed with his eyes closed.

The blonde pulled his brows into a wrinkled vexation. Motionless he sat for a moment before he let his eyes flutter his open. Those crimson reds were fix on those never-ending pools of green. "Don't. I have no self control when it comes to you and I won't be able to resist." Yes, Bakugou was an honorable man and wouldn't take someone else's property, but he missed his lover and here was this kid, different in a respect but all the same in a sense, and it was he who was pulling at his heartstrings. In that embrace the king was at home.

The sense of familiarity was surreal and he was sure he had a place in Izuku's heart. The king thought that perhaps this world's Izuku and Katsuki might have hid their relationship, just like he and his Zu had in the beginning? But when the two pulled away he quickly realized he shouldn't have done that. The horrified expression on the greenette's face suggested otherwise.

"Forgive me," he said and bowed. The blonde quickly scooped up the bowl of fish. "We should find those friends of yours."

Midoriya couldn't help but remain in a stupor, dazed by the unexpected intimacy. The teen couldn't rip his eyes from those reds so sure that if he blinked he'd wake up from this dream. The blonde hooked some metal rods together to make a makeshift crate that he tied to his back. He then gesture at the makeshift box so that Midoriya could slid the bowl in and stabilize the fish while they continued their search.

"Rh-right," he snapped away from his thoughts and proceeded to do just that.

As the two went on the king who was on high alert, soon spotted two men strolling along hand in hand, openly showing affection. The blonde turned to the greenette who seemed a bit nervous.

"Is that accepted in this realm?" he asked gesturing with the nod of his head towards the two lovers.

Midoriya who had been fidgeting with his fingers looked too the couple. "Are you referring to the same sex relationship?"

"Them," he pointed and Midoriya quickly lowered his hand before anyone saw.

"Ah, yea-yeah it's much more common now then it was a few years ago." Midoriya hid behind his bangs but was curious to see the blondes expression, so he took a quick peak catching a glimpse of those reds. "Is it not allowed in you world?" he wondered.

"No. It is frowned upon." In his tribe and among the kingdoms their relationship would have never been acknowledge had he not found aid with a sorcerer to produce him an heir. This new information had the king wondering why hadn't this world's Bakugou confess? Was he as ignorant to love in this world too?


	4. Fealty

It was utter darkness and all that echoed through the black was the sound of an arrogant child.

"What are you afraid of?"

The voice of the blonde echoed and echoed over and over inside his mind. Midoriya knew this was but a memory, but couldn't stop himself from reliving it as if it were unfolding right before his eyes. The darkness turned into a hazily blur, as if the wool had been taken from his eyes and he started to adjust to the brightness of the morning skies. Colors and shapes took form, and there he stood the owner of that voice, a blonde feral thing just a few feet from him.

The edge of a sharpened branch was aimed at his throat. "Come now, stop that ridiculous wailing." the small wielder scoffed. "Didn't you say you were gonna capture yourself a thief?"

Midoriya couldn't concentrate on the threat, preoccupied with the blood gushing from his nose. The kid was seconds from breaking down entirely.

"Well come now, he's right in front of you," the blonde jeered jabbing his stick at the boy on the ground.

Tears trickled down his freckled cheeks, what was he to do? The kid but five, on a venture to catch the culprit who had been stealing from his family's farm. Of course he would have never imagined he'd ever encounter the feral bandit, but here he was faced to face with the barbarian himself. In his mind the words of his assailant echoed again and again as if he couldn't process anything else.

What are you afraid of?

What are you afraid of?

What are you afraid of!

What are you afraid!

Afraid!

Afraid!

Afraid?

Are you afraid?

The words became skewed and the world around him began to distort. The trees started to disintegrate, the leaves burning to ash as his mind fell into a darken haze. Those small porcelain hands of the ruffian began to fade and before the teen could call out to the after image of his thief his subconscious waned and he soon fell into a slumber.

"Kacchan!" the sound finally tore from his throat and he sprung forward into the light, the world materializing before him.

"Geez, your so noisy," said the blonde who was hunched over the fire pit.

Midoriya surveyed his surrounding area and realized he was back at the cave. Again his eyes came upon the blonde who was securing his black tee over a makeshift drying wrack. Observantly he watched the other work the wet shirt over the flames. As he shifted around his muscles flexed and the greenette who had been so engaged mistook him for his lover. It took him a moment to come to and when he did he apologized for his earlier outburst.

"Ah, gomen," he said lifting the covers to his face in order to hide his embarrassment. The sudden reintroduction of motion reactivated that faint smell of human musk, because woven into the fibers of the fabric was this dormant aroma. The fragrance wafted through the air and he was surrounded by the scent of his beloved.

Inspecting the materiel in his hand, he realized he was draped in the cloak of the king's. It was the one he had given to the blonde last night. Midoriya peaked over at the blonde, wondering when he had placed it over him? The gesture made him realize that this Kacchan was just as considerate as his. This made him smile, because no matter if it were in this world or an alternate one, the teen would forever remain lacking when it came to expressing his feelings. But it was acts like these that made Midoriya aware of his love.

Again Midoriya inhaled the scent. It smelt of his Kacchan but sweeter, the musk mixed in with a caramelized fusion. It was familiar but different at the same time and this motivated him to learn more about this Kacchan, hoping that the two could get along. Though he tried to avoid imagining the worse, there was the possibility that his Kacchan may never come back. The rummaging sounds tore him from his thoughts and he focued his attention back onto the blonde.

"Kacchan?"

The blonde was sorting through some clothes and seemed to be in a rush. "I need

a visual," he said as if that had explained what he was up to.

"Visual?"

"Chart the area to get a better sense of how far off we are," he said as he held up one of the garments. It was a denim lace-up crop top and this made the bridge of his nose wrinkle into a scowl. "What is this shit?"

"Huh?"

"I wear shit like this?!" he appallingly criticized tossing it at the greenette.

"Kacchan the forest is to dense to map it out by yourself. There is no time, we have one more night before the blood moon."

"Ain't nothing I can't do," he boasted storming out of the cave into the morning light. Midoriya followed suit stumbling over the mess he had left.

"Kacchan wait," he called out, taking a minute to adjusted to the light of the sun. When his vision stabilized he soon became entranced by the angelic figure taking flight.

Bakugou directed the nitroglycerin into the palms of his hands and activated his quirk. And with a massive bang he took to the skies, the ground around him exploding into blizzard of dust. The momentum of his ascension disturbed the trees and in a chain reaction those luminescent buds prematurely bloomed. The mouth of the flowers twisted into spouts and out spewed those iridescent orbs that rode his wave pollinating the air around him.

The blonde had broken through the crown of trees and was in an open sea, that he now shared with the majestic creatures of this world. The skies were teeming with pellucid bell shaped sea jellies. Creatures that in his world were flightless were now riding the same breeze as him, their bodies pulsating to provide a stream of propulsion. The blonde tried his best to evade the ribbon like tentacles trailing behind them in case they were as dangerous as the ones back home. Swarms of jellies floated along as jellies do intimidating all the other flyers in the vicinity.

Midoriya who was left behind caught sight of him when the dust had settled. The blonde was soring using smaller explosions for propulsion, so that he could navigate the air. Of course the greenette had never seen such a technique, staring on in awe at how magnificent he could be. All versions of Kacchan as resourceful as his.

The forest was vast and there were trees as far as he could see, with no clear route to civilization. Bakugou forced himself to stay airborne but at this altitude he was starting to fatigue. What was he even searching for? He thought if he went high enough he'd be able to see structures, but unlike Japan there were no cities to be found. There seemed to be more trees and wild life than there were humans. Besides Deku he had not seen another soul. Before he could start his descent a flock of birds zoomed passed. The distraction of the swarm diverted his attention and he had no time to sense the beast that would take him down.

Bakugou sensed the presence but the gigantic claws were at his waist about to nab their next meal. Before the talons could lock onto him he used what was left in his tank and set off an explosion to evade the grasping feet. That was all he could manage before he started to descend, but this time around it was more of a fall. Down he went plunging into the canopy of trees feeling every branch as they broke against his back. The pain quickly became irrelevant, as he soon sober to the eight-foot red monster that had broke through the trees, in pursuit. The beast was serpentine like covered in scales, the form that of what his world would call a dragon.

The beast tucked its wings at its side, contorting into a bullet, diving straight for him. Agape became his mouth as he bared his serrated teeth, and there was no more than a foot between them. Bakugou maneuvered his torso in the direction of the ground so that the heels of his shoes would meet with the dragon's mouth. _Clack,_ went his knees when his feet made contact with the lower jaw. The momentum hurled him into the snout, the blow forcing him to double over with a loud _thwack_.

"Oof, you overgrown fuuuck," he groaned as he reached for the horns at the monsters head.

The dragon thought the human would mount his back but he knew it was to late to extend his wings at that altitude with no clearance for take off. So the beast tucked his head inward toward his body and wrapped his wings around himself to protect their bodies for their impending collision. _Thoomph,_ was the sound of their landing the entire area erupting into a sandstorm. The force threw Bakugou forward and then knocked him back into the arms of the dragon who held them in a tortoise ball.

The impact left him in a state of debilitation, his mind in a daze. There he laid motionless, unable to muster strength. It was to dark to see, but he wondered why hadn't he been devoured yet? The thing definitely still alive, that he knew because he could hear the sound of his heart beat resonating just above his head. Was it unconscious? Was he spared? But before his mind wondered any further the thing reanimated. Bakugou tried to wiggle from out under but was stuck beneath the weight. The more he struggled the lighter the load seemed to become. In a matter of moments the dragon transformed from beast to man. The first of the metamorphoses was the shifting of its size, followed by the retraction of its scales that altered the pigment of his skin to a flesh tone. The snout receded into the face but the teeth remain the same. Instead of a dragon there was now a redhead man topping him.

"What the fuck dude, get your scaly ass off of me," Bakugou fumed, now that the potential threat was subdued. And with the shove of his hand he nudged the naked man off of him. On closer inspection he realized he knew the freak, but before he could utter his name a voice called out to them.

"Kirishima?" Midoriya called out but there seemed to be nervousness to his tone. "What are you doing here?" he asked but was ignored.

The redhead turned to Bakugou who was still so confused. "I felt a disconnect in our tether. It was but a millisecond, but I took to the skies no less," he said, none of his words comprehensible to the blonde.

It took Bakugou a moment but he came too. "What are you rambling on about asshole? And why the fuck would you rub your jock all over me?"

"What?" Kirishima titled his head in confusion.

"What do you mean what? And how the fuck did you do that?" Bakugou demanded answers. Yeah, shape shifters and hybrids existed in his world but the modifications were due to their quirks and he had never come across a person who could alternate between full blown beast to man. There would be answers or there would be hell to pay.

Midoriya could see him fuming and snuck up behind him taking hold of his hand. The gesture took him from his thoughts and caused him to instinctually pull away. Kirishima registered the reluctance and chalked it up to discord. The two must have had a fight and he thought he'd take the opportunity to talk down his master.

"Master," Kirishima smiled.

"Don't call me that you perverted nudist," Bakugou barked back.

Midoriya who was now on edge, worried that Bakugou would reveal he was not the king and this made him scared of the potential consequences.

"Kacchan," he reached out again this time holding him tight so he knew he was serious. The greenette was at his shoulder whispering to him "he can't find out. Dragons are not fond of humans and serve but one master, loyal till death. Kirishima tolerates humans but will go feral like all dragons if not bound to a human."

Kirishima darted his gaze onto Midoriya. "Master, is it not time you accept my presence at your side?"

There seemed to be a feud between the two and Bakugou wondered why any of this was his problem. All he wanted was out, to go back to his world, but he too knew if he was killed here and now that would never be possible, so he played along.

"Uh, sure, whatever. What do you want from me?"

"Master, it's not to late to reconsider this suicide mission. The factions have been at war since humans have existed and this will not change that." The redhead scowled over to the greenette his teeth bared. "This human is not even royalty, it'll change nothing. This will all be for not. Come back with me," he stretched out his hand.

Midoriya held on tighter pressing his body against Bakugou's back. The blonde could tell the two were exchanging glances from the glare on Kirishima's face. Again in a low whisper he shot hot air into his ear. "Shoo him away quick, he'll know, dragons have keen senses and sense things we cannot."

"Stop whispering in his ear commoner," Kirishima roared advancing towards them.

"You've no business here hybrid. You've turned down your king's wishes and refused this union. You've no place to make requests."

"That's not it," he said but this time in a hushed whimper, his head slightly lowered. There was some truth to his claim.

Bakugou finally chimed in a bit curious about their strife. "That's right a dragon could easily get us to where we need to be," he pointed out wondering what kind of fall out did the king and the dragon have.

"Master, I told you magic is not possible in between inter dimension."

"Inter dimension?" Bakugou repeated more to himself wondering what that meant.

"So why linger? You see your master is well. You offer no aid. Do you mean to slow us?"

"Spew fire from thy mouth again human and it'll be the last time you'll have the ability of breath," he raged without thought. Quickly his face skewed in worry at the thought he might have insulted his master by association, but bizarrely the threat elicited no reaction from him and this put him off.

Bakugou noticed the shift in demeanor and interjected hoping to salvage this façade. "Fuck before you two keep on, put some fucking clothes on," he ordered and just like every other time his master had ever demanded him he felt the urge to oblige.

Bakugou finally turned his attention on Midoriya who was still glued to him. "The cave how far is it?"

"We've no time to turn back. I took all we will need before I left."

"Well, we are not walking around with this one butt ass naked," he pointed to Kirishima who was still in the nude. The blonde knew it's be awhile before they could shake him and he refused to walk around with his dick swinging about.

"Shameful I am not master. I have learnt properly to dress according to human customs." The redhead went to retrieve a sack from the thicket that Bakugou assumed must have fallen after their tussle. "There is a village north of here, it lies on the outskirts of Okoden forest, we can reach it before nightfall and continue on foot tomorrow."

Bakugou was quick to wonder, "why not fly us there?"

"It'd be a problem if the villagers spot a dragon, there harvest has been decimated by the ethereal riders," Kirishima explained then looked over to Midoriya as he continued. "As you've said, master is safe, there is no need to incite chaos."

Of course that'd be convenient for him, because it was clear to Midoriya he was biding time in hopes of convincing the blonde to reconsider. Kirishima knew Midoriya was well aware of his lies, but for some reason he felt confident he wouldn't impose on his plans. There was definitely something wrong with his master and it seemed what ever it was, the greenette was getting the worse end of it. It thrilled him to think he would be the one walking on eggshells now.

"Fine, let's not waste time," the Yuuei student was eager to be home and if this sorcerer could get him there then the sooner the better it'd be to find her.

It took two hours of hiking through the marsh to find evidence of a human settlement. The first indication a winding dirt road that led them to a worn sign that read _Hadlow Timberlands_. After passing the sign Bakugou felt a sense of relief. There was the potential that someone out there could better guide him, than these arguing buffoons.

It seemed somewhat serene on arrival. There were these small hut like structures at the start of the hamlet and as the trio continued on, the road opened up to a clearing with larger bungalow styled houses. At the epicenter was a stretch of road that was lined with carts, market men and women hollering to the stream of villagers roaming about. As the three advanced, a man dressed in silks called for their attention.

"Bonjour travelers, could I tempt you to one of my finer silks?" The man had a glow to him, his blonde tresses glistening under the sunlight and the silver breastplate around his torso accentuating his figure. This person looked eerily familiar, perhaps he even resembled one of his classmates but Bakugou couldn't put a name to the face. "You there, sir with the pale skin," the blonde called to Bakugou and when he had caught the others attention he continued to barter, "you'd look ethereal with these rubies around your lovely neck."

"Do I look like I'd waste earnings on shit like that?"

"My master dons the finest jems from the lands of Winmoor, cut it rights from the earls neck, head went to. I'd watch that mouth." Kirishima said with a low growl reaching for the knife at his waist.

Midoriya sensing the tension cut in, grabbing at the blonde's arm. "Gomen, we're just passing through and have no intention of commerce."

Aoyama looked to the redhead and saw the overlapping scutes at the sides of his neck. "A hybrid in human form?" This made him smile as if the information was gold. "Dragons love shiny things, do they not, mon ami? But more than jewels what dragons love the most are their precious humans." Those violet eyes darted over to Bakugou. "Dragons, hmph such feral creatures, so wild not even the greatest of warriors and kings can tame such beast. Heh, guess I am mistaken, how rare would it be to see one amongst humans. Oh, but how great it'd be if I were to come across one. What beautiful scutes I could sell."

"_Grrrrwww_," the sound resonated from the redhead, his throat vibrating the iridescent scales.

"Magnificent," Aoyama revered in a low whisper.

Bakugou intervened looking towards the riled Kirishima. "Cut it out," he said and continued on without looking back to see if he was following.

"Apologizes, master," he bowed as he came up beside him. "Perhaps we should take rest and eat while we're here."

"Perhaps you can remain unobtrusive?" Midoriya remarked in irritation.

"Perhaps you two could shut the fuck up," at that point Bakugou was far from annoyed. The constant bickering was giving him a headache.

The two exchanged glances but both remained silent as they followed Bakugou into one of the taverns. The place was small but there was an enormous brick oven at the far end of the inn and the smell of meat wafted through the air. There was an eerie glow to Kirishima's eyes when the aroma hit his face, his nostrils flaring as he exhaled a mist of ash. Midoriya knew there'd be trouble if someone noticed and he hoped that the blame would be placed on the dim lanterns that hung from the exposed beams.

"Take a seat, I'll order us some meat," Midoriya offered.

"What are you, my mom?" Bakugou snarcked.

This made Kirishima smile with the smuggest look one could give. The redhead crept beside his master and hooked his arm over his shoulder. "Caught me some premium furs. Perhaps the best score in the land. The hunt has bettered within the time we've spent apart."

"You implying I'm holding you back?" The blonde perked a suspicious brow.

"Not at all, just saying we should ride again on a conquest, we've yet to explore east of these lands," he suggested as he maneuvered him to the counter.

A woman walked out from the back room and went over to them. "Marning gentlemen, what can I get for ya?" she asked her tongue dangling from her mouth.

"Heh, frogger is here too?" Bakugou grumbled wondering how many more idiots he'd stumble into before the night was over.

"Frog legs, yum, good call," Kirishima gleamed from ear to ear his teeth looking ferociously terrifying.

"Ah, eto – anything else?" she asked nervously this time.

"Definitely not more frog legs, get me a steak and some rice."

"Steak?"

"Yeah like beef, ya know, from a cow and shit."

"Ah—cow?"

"For fuck sake," Bakugou laid his head against the table and slumped his shoulders.

"Sukiyaki," Midoriya said from over his shoulder coming up beside him. Bakugou turned his head towards him his cheek still against the wood. "It's a beef dish with vegetables, I've brought some dried pepper since you like it that way," he smiled.

Of course Bakugou knew what Sukiyaki was but how and why did the turd know how he liked it? This made him beat red and he flipped his upper lip in a pout, "whatever," he said and turned back to the innkeeper.

Kirishima who was antsy reached for his sack and slammed some emeralds and rubies onto the counter. Asui looked at him with wide eyes not sure how to proceed. It was a cooper coin between the two meals and she didn't know if she should accept.

"Kirishima, that's not how it works," Midoriya said as he tried to reach for the jewels but they were nab right from under him.

Next to Asui stood another worker her skin a pale pink. "These be real," she said before she bit down on the stones. "Ha, sure are," she eyed the trio and then looked more closely at the blonde. "You fellows sure are rich. A king perhaps?" she observed the reaction of his two companions and the low growl from Kirishima verified her assumption. "I heard there was an angelic king roaming this here forest. Skin as pale as snow, hair as yellow as gold and eyes as red as blood. Could I have laid eyes upon such a man?"

This time it was Midoriya who took offense furrowing his brows at the woman. "Keep em and bring us a pitcher of ale."

"Right away," she curtsied stuffing the jewels into her corset, making sure the blonde would have a view of her chest.

An irritating voice holler from the next stool over, "oi, over here lovely, we're better company."

Bakugou didn't need to verify the caller, knowing all to well how dunce face sounded. As he thought, it was Kaminari and Sero sitting across the way. The blonde buffoon had on a ridiculous hat and when he realized he'd get no attention from the female workers he slid over to the trio looking Midoriya up and down. Kirishima stared on in bewilderment. It was odd that his master hadn't cut the man where he stood since he was territorial about what was his, and the love marks all over Midoriya made it clear he was his. It seemed as if he didn't care at all.

"Todoroki emblem?" Kaminari straightened Midoriya's collar to get a better look at the pin. "A knight? No. A member of the royal family?" he wondered, then looked at Bakugou. "A prince?" Yes, the teen beautiful enough to be a celestial creature. "Fair skin and hair, but those eyes, red like the devil, no way you're a Todoroki prince, but an elven one perhaps?"

"Heh," Bakugou ears perked, "just a mere prince, serves that pampered asshole right. At least I am a king," he snickered.

"King? More like barbarian," Sero had chimed in provoking a growl from the blonde.

"And what are you shit for brains supposed to be, peddlers?"

"Can you not see that I am a decorated musketeer," Kaminari removed his hat and bowed for his introduction.

"Don't listen to these losers," a woman interjected from over their shoulders. It was Jirou suited in some sort of armor. "Most idiots come here to impersonate warriors, but I see none among these ranks." The raven-haired girl looked down at Kirishima and then at Bakugou examining his scarred arms. "Although I could be wrong."

"Come sit with us," she offered gesturing to a table at the back.

"Alright," he said accepting the invitation now in route to the other end of the room.

Kirishima would have usually objected, especially since there were other knights at the table. The teen found it odder that his master had wanted to partake when he was far from a social human. There was a drastic shift in character that he was seeing and he was soon realizing that this wasn't the master he swore fealty to. Though this man looked and acted like him, he just knew it wasn't. However the bound was just as strong convincing him that they could be one in the same. What if he had sustained a head contusion or was in an amnestic state? The dragon knew he should be wary but there was a sense of opportunity. This might be his one chance to sidetrack him from his mission, but before he could dive into his plans Midoriya pulled him to the side.

"You're trying to distract Kacchan, so it will be too late. Why Kirishima? This is what your master wants. Isn't it a dragons purpose to serve his master well? So why won't you let him be happy?"

"I'd be sending him to his grave," he growled defensively. "Unlike your little adventures he and I are very aware of the dangers that lie ahead."

"Dangers?"

"I'm sure he tries to shield you from it. Why do you think he keeps you so close?" The creases on his forehead deepened and his eyes were on fire. "And because he is preoccupied with your safety, always with one eye on you, it leaves him vulnerable." The man looked to his precious human his face in torment. "Your last little adventure cost him a week in a comatose state. Bet he didn't tell you that before you embarked on your little adventure, now did he?"

Kirishima shoved passed him as he started the walk to his master's side, "humans don't understand unconditional love. If you did really love him, as you say, then you wouldn't ask so much of him. He's not indestructible you know, he's weak and frail just like the rest of you humans, he just hides it better than most."

"I am not weak and neither is he. Being able to let the one you love thrive and have faith in them is the bravest thing us humans can do. We rely on one another, no fealty needed, just pure love. I respect Kacchan, and unlike a dragon I can make my own decision on who I love and am loyal too." This time it was Midoriya who shoved passed him making sure he understood the sideswipe as a threat.

At the table sat two knights masked in helmets and on the other end, the blonde and his dark haired new friend. Kirishima took the seat next to Bakugou forcing Midoriya to take the seat beside the other two. Ashido came around with a clay pot pitcher and looked at Jirou and then at Bakugou as she sashayed to his side pouring him some ale.

As she set the sizzling plate down Kirishima grinned ear to ear. The dragon was first to the skewers and started to chow down. "Succulent," he munched then offered some to the blonde.

"You expect me to eat that shit?"

Though the limbs were fried into resembling chicken sticks, the claws gave them away. The redhead was persistent and wouldn't take no for an answer holding the skewer up to his face. The blonde was on the spot and he couldn't look like a pussy so he relented.

"Teme," he grumbled, "if it will shut you up," he sneered right before he took a ferocious bite, scarfing down the entire limb in one swallow, taking the stick with him.

Midoriya was curious, "how was it Kacchan?" he asked.

"Crunchy."

Kirishima smiled, "delicious, huh?" There was this sense of nostalgia. The afternoon comparable to that of the first time the two had meet, before the bond was formed, before him and Midoriya had rekindled their friendship. But the moment did not last long.

"A delicacy of the ethereal land, I'm sure," the voice resonated from under the helmet of one of the knights.

The statement had the trio shifting their attention onto man putting them all on edge. The dragon was on defense the scutes on his neck hardening as the rest of his face began to checker into his reptilian pattern.

"I advise against that," the other knight suggested, the voice belonging to a woman.

Bakugou stretched his hand in front of the helmet his palm crackling, but Midoriya placed his hand over his intervening.

"What business do the two of you have?"

"Young lord," both knights said in sync bowing their heads.

The knights unmasked to reveal the commanders of the royal militia. Bakugou was impressed, there sat the two smartest of his classmates, Iida and Yaoyorozu.

"There are rumors of an insurgence among the ranks, maybe even the aristocrats," Iida began, allowing Yaoyorozu to articulating further.

"There is concern that the union between the two factions will impede on aristocratic trades."

Kirishima bared his teeth hovering defensively over his ward. "Problematic for them, not us. We are masters of the hunt, be it furs, jewels, meat, we procure it all."

Iida rolled his eyes ignoring the beast looking to Midoriya for civil conversation. "Be that as it may, many will lose out on commerce, outdone by these barbaric folk."

"Survival of the fittest, is that not the human motto?"

"Take care to note that you beast are no human," Iida became defensive, then looked over to the blonde with his brows furrowed. "We are civilized, not like the barbarians of these woods. We climb the ranks and earn our wealth, we don't pillage and plunder."

"That right," Bakugou leant over the table offended and just about ready to blow.

The tension escalated between the four, all now agitated from the conversation. Bakugou had both hands curled in preparation of an explosion while Kirishima fixed himself under his chin shielding his throat incase things went south. Iida and Yaoyorozu had their hands on their weapons.

Jirou who had be level headed up till now started meditation. "There is sure to be assassins in these parts."

Kirishima wondered, "Why would knights from the kingdom care?"

Iida who had his hand on his blade looked to the redhead. "We don't. Well not about him anyways," he gestured to Bakugou.

Yaoyorozu rested her hands on the table to show good will, and then looked over at the greenette. "Its you we worry about, you might get caught in the crossfires."

"Some might reason that it'd be easier just to eliminate you young lord," Iida said.

Though the rest of the table had settled Kirishima was still agitated and vocalized it in his tone. "If that's the case take the little prince home."

Iida ignored the man and looked to his lord. "We advised your brother too, but he supports your decision and wants you to see your resolve through. We come to warn, not to interfere."

Yaoyorozu finished off, painting a smile towards the blonde, "our hope is that this, man will keep you safe,"

A guest came to their table unexpectedly and initiated a wave of silence. The blonde visitor came up beside the two women plopping onto one of the ale barrels. The man placed two bowls of beef and veggies down before he invited himself into the conversation.

"I thought I'd bring these to ya folks," Kaminari said as he blew the feather of his hat from his face. "Generals," he said spotting the decorative stars brandished on there shoulder plates. "Well shit," he smiled at Bakugou, "excuse me for not believing you be royalty."

"Heh? What do you want dunce face?"

"Duh-dunce face?" Kaminari was confused, should he be flattered or insulted? The man concluded it must have been some sort of noble dialectal. "Well I thought I could offer you beauties some drink," he said looking at the women.

Jirou ignored him with the roll of her eyes and shot up, "the message has been delivered we take our leave." The other two followed behind, the decorative trio disappearing onto the street.

Kaminari gawked with a saddened face, "well that was brutal," he said to himself as the trio began to converse amongst themselves.

Midoriya thought it best they move on immediately, the assassin could be anywhere, anyone, surely he was disguised as one of the townies. "We should move on."

Kirishima agreed but though before he acted in haste, "not without visiting a blacksmith, I see no blade around his waist."

Bakugou scooped up the bowl and walked out without a word, his two companions swift to follow. The tavern fell silent, and now it was but the musketeer and some ale that remained, alone again he was.


	5. Resurrection

After a half an hour search Midoriya and the king found the rest of his classmates. The group had made their way to the food booths, all now with a variety of prizes in tow. Most of the boys had trophies of their wins, while Ashido adorned a shell necklace and a canary yellow hair ornament.

"What were you two up to?" Ashido cooed slipping an orange flower into Midoriya's curls.

"Ah—ah nothing," he stuttered helplessly looking to the blonde who was not so happy that the woman had causally touched him. "Right Kacchan."

Iida who was exhausted from their ventures looked over to his classmate. "Midoriya, we should get a table if you think Bakugou would be up for that?" he suggested without ever looking over to the blonde.

This again, they were treating him like a child. The blonde had his brows furrowed but before the king could blow a fuse the greenette looked at him with softened eyes. "Would you like to eat Kacchan?"

"Whatever," he snarled hands folded over his chest, how could he resist with such gentle words?

The hostess had led them to a table at the back of the tent. The Yuuei students all took a seat but before Midoriya could take his the king had laid out one of his fur across his chair and then took his hand into his as he escorted him onto the seat.

This made Midoriya blush and he cautiously fought to free his hand. "Eto, you're doing it again," he said gesturing down to his hand.

The blonde blinked twice before he realized his mistake, "kuso." The king immediately relinquished the hand taking a seat next to him instead.

After a minute of waiting the waiter brought out a stack of skewered meats. With the slight of his head the blonde looked on in curiosity wondering why they were being feed like the aristocrats.

The king was too curious to remain silent sparking the first of the conversations. "You don't catch your own meat?" he chuckled a bit and folded his arms with pride. "Laymen I see just like the Todoroki Kingdom."

Ashido brought her arms up with a squeal, "what Todoroki is a prince? I could totally see it."

The king's face fell into a scowl, "accursed bastard," he said looking over to the heterochromia teen. "I've hated him since I first set eyes on him. I tolerate him because he is a brother to Zu."

Todoroki's forehead wrinkled into an expression of perplexity, "hate? But me and you are friends."

The blonde slammed his hands on the table in a fit of rage, "preposterous you wretched filth."

Iida extends a hand in front of the two, "you two have been spending a lot of time together, even if it is forced you seem to hold a great respect for your fellow classmate," he chimed in.

Kaminari couldn't help but tease him further including himself into the mix. "It's true us and Kacchan are best of friends," he said devilishly.

The blonde shot up about to pounce when Kirishima hooked his arm over his shoulder.

"Dude, chill out," the redhead said trying to calm him a bit.

"Off me you clingy cryptoid," he snarled darting his eyes over to Todoroki who was now cooling off Midoriya's food with his ice. Defensively he shifts his attention over at the two. "Again with your parlor tricks prince. How'd that work out for your kingdom last time?"

Todoroki looked up at Bakugou who was staring at the hand that was producing his ice. "Are you quirkless in your realm?"

"I have no less than a warrior of pride."

Ashido was also curious about the other world but her questions were of a different kind. "What I'm curious about is this baby business?"

"Ashido," Iida looked over with a disapproving glare.

The king looked over at her seeing how genuinely curious she was and thought he'd entertain her a bit. The blonde took his seat again and picked up a skewer. "Izuku will bear me children," he said, as of it was the normalist of things.

Kaminari was intrigued and leant closer in his chair, "this shit keeps getting better and better," he laughed.

"Not to state the obvious but how does that work, you know you two being," Sero let the last of his words trail off performing a swordfight with his fingers to hint at their sex organs.

The blonde answered as serious as before. "That's why we're journeying to Madame Meu's castle. There are rumors the sorcerer can preform miracles."

Iida was baffled by the idea and was concerned. "Parents at such a young age, what about school?"

"School," the blonde wrinkled his nose not sure what a school was.

Midoriya scrunched his nose at the idea, "your realm doesn't have educational institutes?" Though that was the words he choose he really wanted to know if he was a hero in that world to.

"Hmph, we learn out in the real world all we need to know," the blonde began but looked at Midoriya who seemed to react sadly. "However I've heard that in the kingdom some do go to these sort of institutes you speak of. That's how Zu and the filth over there got so close," he said with a bit of disgust on his tongue.

Todoroki remember what the king had said earlier looking to him for a further explanation. "Bakugou, that's right you mentioned we were brothers."

"Not by blood. Zu's father was a farm hand, but once he disappeared his mother went to work at the royal kitchen. As it goes he made friends with Todoroki Shoto and since then they've been inseparable. The Todoroki's sort of integrated them into the family, put Zu through school and all."

Kirishima who had been quiet up until then thought it his turn for a question. "What about me?"

"Yeah, you seem pretty close to Eijiro?" Ashido was also curious.

"Ah, yes my faithful dragon, well that was until you betrayed me," he said looking over to the redhead.

"Betrayed?" the redhead's eye went wide.

"I told you about my plans to take Zu as my mate and you ran away."

"Ran away, where?" Ashido asked curiously not thinking that sounded at all like Kirishima.

"Back to the ethereal riders."

"What are those?"

"The Ethereal lands are the lands of dragons. The ethereal riders are dragon warriors blessed with the soul of a human. Very rare, almost nonexistent. It's said that hundreds of years ago our lands were engulfed in war and fire. Dragon and human blades clashed on the battlefields. And after centuries of battling and bloodshed the first golden warrior struck a deal with the dragons. The man wielded the sword of gold imbued with the spirits of his forefathers before him. And with that sword he bestowed upon the dragons the ability of cognizance, the spirits of his mentors fusing with them. It was called the resurrection and because of the merged persons the selected dragons were able to take on a human form. Thus the ethereal riders were created and a truce was brokered between the humans and the hybrids."

Ashido jabbed at the redhead, "wow Ei, I told you, you are one of a kind."

Iida who was now invested in the story asked, "and then what happened?"

"Kirishima was sent to kill me, because the dragons thought the barbaric tribesmen were to greedy. Thought we plundered and pillaged too much. Heh, we were ballsy enough to pillage around the ethereal lands. Of course this didn't sit well with the riders."

The king looked over to the redhead who' s mouth was agape and snorted. "The fool didn't realize who I was at first when we met. Brazenly asked for direction to the tribe leader who was my mother at the time." Now with a saddened face he continued, "shit happened and he realized I was one of the greatest and swore fealty to me."

Sero shook his head, "there is so much more missing from that story I bet," he sighed.

"Anyways KimiRyuu (noble dragon) the righteous hero he is stopped the ethereal forces from descending on our lands. A truce was formed with the demand that my mom would step down and that is how I inherited the throne."

The king reminisced on the event saddened how he was forced into leader ship. "I'm sure it was all a ruse under the premises of friendship," he teethed looking at Kirishima with hostile eyes. "I'm sure the ethereal riders hoped I'd fail," his thoughts lingered on the prospect of failure and he was sure if he didn't find his way back he'd do just that.

Midoriya sadly looked at the blonde, "so you and Kirishima aren't friends no more?"

"Friends? The man was my sworn dragon, hmph he couldn't even get that right."

"I'm sure he has his reason," Midoriya said assumingly.

"Yeah, well it still doesn't change the definition of betrayal," and with that assertion the blonde turned sour now desperate to find a way back to his lover.

The king abruptly shot up digging into the sack at his waist. Once he had gathered what he thought was the appropriate amount of coins he slammed them down on the table. The king hated being stagnant when there was no time to waste and so he left into the night.

Midoriya who was extremely concern threw a wad of yen onto the table following in suit of the blonde. "Kacchan wait," he called out running up beside him.

The king was exhibiting signs of distress and Midoriya recognized the angst in the blonde's last avowals and knew that he had to be hurting. Although he didn't know this Bakugou personally, this person was still his Kacchan. "Wait, please," Midoriya pleaded with the blonde who was so intent on leaving.

The king snapped around a roar in his tone, "for what. There is nothing for me here." The wrinkles in his forehead softened when he realized how harsh he had been. Again he spoke but this time in a muted voice, "there's no one," he teared now looking up at the illuminated sphere overhead.

Shit. There was no time, come tomorrow the blood moon will have passed and he would have forever lost his lover. The king knew if he could not produce an heir he would be forced into an arrange marriage. It was expected of him, from his parents, his tribesmen, from the world. The man knew that if he failed it would mean the two could never be together, that he could never unite the barbarians and the kingdom, meant that he could never prove to Kirishima that he was worthy of his undying loyalty.

Midoriya slid his hands over the blonde's face looking into the crimson reds and in a lower whisper he hummed, "I'm here."

The king fell into his touch trailing his callous hands over the greenette's. Those red eyes were now fixed on Midoriya and under the enchantment of the moon the blonde leaned in closing the distant. There was but an inch between their faces and the Yuuei student couldn't break from those intoxicating reds.


	6. The Sigil of the Red Dragon

In the era of Jōmon, the ocean coastlines were the domains of the ethereal riders. Their lands stretched for miles around the volcanic valleys, that some referred to as the ring of fire. These lands were plagued by earthquakes and volcanic eruptions that would eventually shape the world of the new. And in one of the grottos bordering the volcanic caldera of Hakone a mother and son frolicked about into the late afternoon.

A black haired child pranced about, "mama, mama look Eijiro has a tail like mama," the humanoid child whirled around hoping to catch a hold of his new appendage.

"That's an exceptional tail, little bug," a voice cooed from the shadows.

The child became stagnant looking towards the voice, watching as the red dragon came out from hiding. Again he reanimated running around with his serrated teeth bared, "rawr," he smiled "I'm a ferocious beast. Fear me humans," he roared with his hands on his waist.

Mama smiled her teeth ferociously gleaming under the light, "you mean, respect me humans." The dragon scooped the boy into her tail bringing him close to her chest. "Remember little one, we are the protectors, be it humans, dragons and elves alike."

The kid stared at his mother in awe with big reds eyes, "right," he chirped wrapping his arms around her chest.

Another dragon entered into the space interrupting the heartfelt moment. This one was green and did not seem to take a liking to the tot who was now hidden behind his mother's hind legs.

"Who is he mama?" The child whimpered behind her as yellow eyes fell upon him.

The scutes along the green dragon's forehead dipped into a vexation. "This form in front of an elder," he snarled at the human like child.

The red dragon bowed in respect, "forgive him Mulvirion, he can not control it yet."

This was the first time Kirishima Eijiro realized he was different, but that would not be the last. Five months later the boy had been frolicking about when he heard a terrifying roar rip through the cave. As usual whenever his mother was mad he'd go into hiding, but this time she found him immediately. However unlike the usual scolding, the dragon was at his neck snapping her snout ferociously in an attempt to ensnare him.

Kirishima darted around in hopes of evading those serrated teeth, "mama did I do something wrong," he cried. The kid was now against a wall at a dead end with nowhere else to go.

The dragon had stopped chasing and was now low to the ground slowly approaching.

The tot slid against the wall, "mama please," he cried the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Mama it's me little bug," he whimpered reaching out.

This elicited nothing. There was no change in the dragon's temperament, the beast still approaching. The boy was racked with horror when she curled her snout back. The serrated teeth were bathing in saliva and she let out a growl. Suddenly she charged her claws ripping into the dirt as she darted towards him.

Kirishima shut his eyes sure he was about to meet his fate when he heard a loud _thwack_ and then a _crash_, followed by some pained roaring. It was then he mustered the courage to look upon the scene that was unfolding before him.

There his mother lay with a string of black tar around her leg. Those red eyes followed the shackles to where a sleek black dragon stood. The tar had seemed to be shooting out his back with no indication of where the gunk was oozing from.

The blue-eyed dragon softened his face and he called out, "Omestrasz?"

Kirishima looked back to his mother and wondered how she knew this dragon? The call of her name didn't seem to faze her and again she was charging but this time at the other dragon. The red dragon was subdued with a bind at the neck the black dragon shooting the tar until she could no longer move.

"Mama," the child cried running over to his mother before the black dragon scooped him up. "Let go of me I need to save mama," the child said pounding on the dragon's chest.

The dragon held him tighter wrapping his tail around him so he would not escape. Nuzzling his head into the crook of the kid's neck the dragon cooed, "sorry little one I can't do that."

"What's wrong with mama?"

"Young one, understand your mother is having a little trouble remembering you."

"Mama—" his eyes were glazed over with tears, "doesn't remember little bug?"

The elder dragon held him tight until the others came. Kirishima watched helplessly as his mother was taken from him. Back then he didn't understand but he trusted he'd see his mother again one day soon. Though he would come to learn that the two could no longer live together. And in his time at the convent he would soon realize what it truly meant to be an ethereal rider and the fantasy of ever seeing his mother again would remain just that—a fantasy.

The conservatory taught him that in the natural world dragons could not transform and so the incident during his earlier childhood made sense. Taught him that other dragons were not fond of humans and when in their presence ethereal riders should remain in dragon form. From this he learned of what an oddity he was, not being able to transform into a dragon or even a full fledge human. Learnt that ethereal riders pass on their light to their children who take on the core of the fallen riders of the past. And once the transfer of light was done, the wielder can longer retain the abilities of conscious thought. The dragons mind slowly deteriorating and with that also the gift of transformation.

Kirishima questioned these traditions in anyway he could avowing that he would never pass on his horrible fate, swearing to never spawn a child.

And with every refusal he was meet with, "these are the duties of an ethereal rider," from elder Vesotus.

The teen held a great respect for him seeing as he picked up guardianship of him that fateful night. Vesotus continued to invest in his young ward working tirelessly to get him to transform into a dragon like the rest of his peers. Kirishima couldn't help but whine with every push and hated that it was so effortless for the others. It'd been ten years since he was brought to the convent and still he could not transform.

"Oi, two legs," a human teen with jet blue hair called. It was his classmate Lelmeros who always took the opportunity to poke fun. "Is that your final human form?" he jeered flicking the horns protruding from the black hair.

Kirishima swatted the hand and furrowed his brows. "Go away," he turned from him but was tripped by a slithering tail.

Lelmeros laughed now whipping his tail about, pleased with his work.

"Go away I said," Kirishima frowned a lump now forming his throat.

"Yeah and who's gonna make me?" The blue haired teen contorted his neck starting the transformation. The mouth began to project outwards morphing into a snout, his face checkering into his iridescent scales. The dragon took form his talons raking at the dirt beneath and with a loud growl he let a roar rip through the trees.

Kirishima's eyes went wide and he soon found himself running about trying dodge the flames that threatened to consume him. There was no way he'd be able to out run a dragon and as he suspected he took a fall and was now backed into a corner.

The blue dragon drew close his nostrils expelling ash. "Is this the infamous power of the red dragon warrior Omestrasz? Pathetic," he taunted baring his teeth to incite fear.

The scene brought back those haunting memories of his mother and with that feeling of helplessness he roared, his throat vibrating, triggering a transformation. Like a thousand blades hacking at his skin he began to shed his human form, those iridescent scutes breaking through his flesh overlapping against one another to form the pattern of his pelt. The fire blazed in him and he could feel the heat sweltering at the back of his throat threatening to break free, and with a loud blood-curling roar he spewed molten lava from his mouth engulfing the entire ground beneath them.

Lelmeros realizing his predicament took flight but was soon shadowed by the red dragon that was now in pursuit of him. The two whizzed through the air setting the groove on fire hoping to catch the other. Kirishima made haste piercing his talons into the side of the blue dragon and with a swift bite of his teeth he shredded the blue wings the two now descending to the ground below.

That was the first time he tasted blood and would be one of many times he'd shred his teeth into his enemies. Kirishima was now a full fledged dragon and the blood that would stain his snout for years to come was the same red that would color his hair.

Two months after the incident it was graduation and all the dragons of the land attended in celebration. The graduates were to be in dragon form donning silver and gold head plates. This years graduates would be Kirishima, Lelmeros, Celeste and Aragon would were in the stands watching the parade from above.

It wasn't long before Kirishima set his sights on the red dragon he recognized as his mother. The teen went to call out to her but Lelmeros prevented him with his tail. Kirishima looked at him perplexed as a band of dragons paraded into the arena. Alongside his mother was Lelmeros father, the aquatic blue dragon, the green dragon of earth, the yellow dragon of hearth, and his mentor the dragon of night.

There was a speech happening but Kirishima couldn't focus on anything but his mother wagging his tail like a pup.

Vesotus the black dragon spoke to the crowd, "on this day we commemorate the ethereal warriors of our land and celebrate the rising of our new riders. At sunset we dance until the dawn when our new heroes will arise," turning to the crowd he looked for Kirishima.

The sun was setting over the horizon and there was nothing but the moonlight to illuminate the night. Kirishima stared on in awe as luminescent orbs began to swarm the space around them. It appeared to be the best night of his life, the kid imagining he'd be reunited with his mother under an amazing lightshow. It was everything he'd been wishing for since the night they were separated. However the feeling didn't last, as he soon realized the luminescent spheres were the life forces of the parents spilling out.

The light poured into him and filled him with this warmth, but he was to far gone to appreciate the last of his mother's touch now in a panic induced craze. The blue and yellow dragon next to him held him to his seat, their tears overshadowed by his cries.

Only three days after the ceremony the ethereal graduates were assigned to their respected kingdoms. As ethereal riders their duties were to maintain peace between the human factions and the other celestial creatures. Vesotus assigned Kirishima to the barbaric tribe, with the hopes that the red dragon would take them off the map.

Kirishima voyaged to the world of humans in his hybrid form, still unable to fully transform. Though the form scared most off it wasn't as nearly unsettling as a flying dragon. The teen trekked for weeks, lost and unable to hold a conversation pass a minute before the human would realize what he was. And when they did, it ended with them screaming and hollering as they made themself scarce.

It would be five weeks before he would reach the outskirts of the barbaric settlement. And by then the dragon was starved and weak when he reached the embankment. Those red eyes growing wide when he saw the flow of water surging life back into him, but before he could indulge he became distracted. There was hollering coming from the other side of the bank and when he rounded the corner he laid eyes on a blonde who was knees deep in the river.

The feral human shook the string of fish in his hands, "heh, you fuckers thought you could outwit me," he teethed in a low growl. "Well look at you duds now," he snorted and then sensed the presence of the redhead.

Impulsively the blonde grabbed at his belt hurling a knife at the redhead. Kirishima looked densely at the blade that was stuck in the trunk an inch from his head. The reflective surface shone under the sunlight mesmerizing the dragon who was now intrigued.

The tribesman walked over retrieving his blade from the tree, "who you think your stalking, scales?"

"Scales?" Kirishima perked a brow rightfully so wondering exactly who this man was.

Disregarding etiquettes the blonde ran his hands through the red hair, settling on the horns that were protruding from the forehead. "Are those horns, impressive," he said rubbing his thumbs over the callous texture.

This made the redhead shudder and coo, "you're not scared?"

"No," the blonde snorted, "why should I be?"

The redhead shrugged scratching at his head, "most are."

"Well do I look like most to you?"

Kirishima looked more closely, now noticing how unconventionally he was dressed. The man was naked from the waist up covered in ink. "Not exactly, he—hey where are you going?"

"Where does it look like," the blonde said holding up his recent catch as he walked on. Setting the fish down at the nearby pit he began to work at a fire. After five attempts he growled, "Shit, it's fucking soaked."

The dragon tilted his head in confusion and watched as the frustrated blonde kicked at the charred wood. Then it hit him, the man was attempting a fire and with a deep breath he exhaled the flames ripping from his throat.

"Shit—shiiiit" The blonde jumped back and then relaxed as he watched the flames grow into a fire. "That was incredible."

"You think so?"

"Hell yeah," he said poking the fish through a skewer. After the fish had charred the blonde waved it in front of the redhead, "want some?"

With a watering mouth Kirishima growled "hell yeah," downing the fish in one bite.

The blonde was now curious "what's your name?"

"Kirishima Eijiro."

"Well Kirishima Eijiro, the names Bakugou," he stuck out his hand in a gesture of friendship, "Bakugou Katsuki."

This was the first time someone had offered their hand to him. It had been so long since he experienced kindness and he wasn't sure how to react. After a moment of hesitation he stretched out his hand acceptingly staring at those crimson reds.

After the meal Bakugou lead him back to his campsite and the dragon told him all about his plans to meet with the chieftain of the barbaric tribe. The blonde snickered wondering why he'd ever want to do that, asserting that she was nothing special but an old hag. Nonetheless he took him to see her all the same.

Once the two arrived Kirishima was in awe at how radiant the tribesmen lived. There were huts arranged around a fire, where men, woman and children danced around, singing their hearts out about their forefathers, the gift of the gods, romance and so many other things he had never heard about before that night.

Jadedly his blonde new friend sat beside him, "God, do these morons ever get tired of dancing around the same fire?"

"What do you mean this is great."

"Not after you've participated for the thousandth time."

"You mean there are celebrations like these all the time?" Kirishima smiled all teeth.

"Sadly," he sighed raking his hands through his blonde tresses.

The excitement bubbled over and the redhead looked to the blonde full of vigor. "Can I?"

"Do whatever you want," he said dismissingly not realizing what the dragon had in store.

Kirishima grabbed his unwilling partner hauling him onto his feet. The dragon then intertwined their hands leading the blonde into a dance, inadvertently falling in love around that fire. With deadlocked eyes the two twirled about with sweaty hands and colliding bodies both out of breath when there was a call for break.

A blonde woman walked out into the crowd with her hand over the flames. Bakugou curled his upper lip in disgust, Kirishima noting the hostility. The woman began and the redhead imagined that she must have been the chieftain considering the silence that fell upon the crowd.

"Fellow warriors, we gather here tonight in celebration of my son's coronation." The woman gestured to Bakugou making Kirishima's eyes grow wide, "tomorrow he makes the journey from boy to man, and upon his return he will take a concubine and bear me grandchildren," with the raise of her fist the crowd grew wild with chants of praise.

Bakugou folded his arms over his chest all the exhilaration now diminished, "hmph that old hag and her ridiculous expectations."

"Ridiculous expectations?"

"That's right you won't catch me with a litter of pups running about. I'm gonna be the greatest warrior there ever was. Explore farther than anyone has ever gone, conquer this world and make it all mine."

The words resonated with the dragon, who like the blonde fit nowhere and belonged to no one. This man was a carefree dude who acknowledged him with no reservation, who was unwilling to answer to anyone, uncaring about any expectation placed upon him. This man was wild and free deserving of someone as wild as he was, a person who would accept him flaws and all. And with that belief in mind the dragon knew he could never go through with the assassination, this man to be cherished until his last breath.

After the tribute the celebration had died down and the tribesmen retired to their huts, Bakugou allowing the dragon to room with him for the night.

The tent was grand to the eyes of a dragon. It was furnished with fur covered chairs and silk draped curtains that hung from the bedpost. Treasures bedazzled the room, every inch decorated with carved hieroglyphic post and golden artifacts that were strewn about.

The blonde walked over to the table at the back undressing down to a loincloth. Those glowing red eyes trailed the porcelain skin admiring the unblemished flesh of a human. The dragon wondered if he'd ever be able to complete his humanoid form and if he'd be as beautiful?

Bakugou, who hadn't even thought on the sleeping arrangement, yawned staggering to the bed and sliding into the sheets.

It was pitch black but the dragon could see through the dark, his red eyes luminous against the black of the night. The redhead crawled into bed catching the low snores resonating from the blonde, observing as his chest rose and fell. Spellbound he edged in between his legs in a state of enchantment, taking a hold of a porcelain arm and bringing it to his mouth.

The heat of the dragon's tongue raised the hairs on Bakugou's neck and his eyes fluttered open to the man topping him. And with a panic induced gasped he groaned as the dragon bit into his flesh.

A halo of light began to emanate from the creatures chest, the light traveling from his heart into his throat, blazing through his mouth and flowing into the wrist, as the dragon marked his master.

That night the sigil of the red dragon was etched onto his arm and sealed the bond of master and servant. And ever since the two were inseparable conquering the world, wild and free to live life however they pleased. That was until the new chieftain was summoned to the Todoroki kingdom six months later.

The king and his dragon were separated upon arrival to the kingdom. Bakugou was led to a dinning hall where a hostess waited to greet him. The well groomed man was seated at one end of the long table while gesturing for him to sit at the other end. The blonde perked a brow, suspicious about the red and white hair teen across from him. This person looked his age but there was something regal about his posture that made the blonde uneasy.

Bakugou let his gaze wander digesting the eyefucking silks that decorated the castle. Though the walls were stark white, there was a bombardment of colored drapes that hung from the columns. And then there was the tablecloth woven blue and gold, corresponding with the rest of the castles theme. Displayed out on the table in front of him were these sets of silver plates, all barren as if their sole purpose was to be an exhibition at a showroom. The blonde brought the platter to his face admiring his reflection.

"I requested an audience with the chieftain," said the hostess with the heterochromia eyes.

The abrupt break in silence caught the attention of the blonde who looked at him with furrowed brows "and here I am," he said tossing the plate and then folding his legs onto the table.

"I was not aware your mother had passed." The teen bowed with empathetic eyes, "you have my condolences."

"The old croon hasn't kicked the bucket yet. Still alive and kicking, just not from the throne."

"I see, then I am relieved," he bowed again making the blonde arch a brow at the unnecessarily formal behavior.

"And who the fuck are you that I should care about your condolences?"

"Me?" The prince had never really gotten that question and took a moment to understand what had been asked. "I am Todoroki Shoto."

The king dissected with his eyes, deliberating whether to believe this man across from him was a sovereign. This person did hold this air to him so the blonde thought he'd play along. "Prince, huh?"

"One of the princes, yes, nevertheless I've called you here because there is something I must demand of you."

"Heh?" The blonde leaned forward in his seat now interested in what the other had to say.

"It has been brought to my attention that the barbarians have horded the lands outside Winmoor and my people have concerns that we will soon see a decimation in the hunt."

"Don't you mean the lords and aristocrats," Bakugou teeth knowing where the conversation was heading.

"The nobles are a great part of this kingdom. The lords fear that this hunting season will be a dry one if the barbarians continue to hunt around our borders."

The king slams his hands down, "first you crooks cry about the pillaging and then about the forging and now you want us to cut back on our hunting. Its our livelihood."

The prince wrinkled his nose disgusted in the behavior but keeping his composure. "Understand that I know what your people have sacrificed, but in order to maintain peace between the realms, we must—" but before he could finish Bakugou was on his feet approaching.

The king grabbed the back of the prince's chair looming over him, "understand this prince, I have entertained this kingdom for far to long. And as rumors go I am a tyrant like my mother. And know this, I do not take kindly to underhandedness," he snarled securing his hand under the prince's chin.

If this were one of the usual situations the king would have cut the man where he stood, however there was this naivety in the prince's eyes making him hesitate. Bakugou softened pulling the corners of his mouth into a grimace as he brought his face closer to his, "but perhaps I'd be more accommodating if you sucked me off," he smiled ear to ear.

Todoroki's eyes went wide with revulsion and he drew for his sword, but Bakugou planted his foot over his sheath preventing him from drawing.

"Barbarian, how dare you. If it weren't for me, my father would have your head," he teethed struggling to release his blade.

"That so," the blonde cooed passing his tongue over his teeth. "Imagine what he'd do if I defiled his little princess," he said passing his thumb over the prince's lips.

The two stared at one another with fiery gaze, stagnant until a voice resounded over the silence.

"Kacchan?" The voice cut through the room bouncing off the walls in an energetic wave of sound.

The room fell silent and the king was dreading the moment he would lock eyes with his childhood friend. "Deku?"

"Why are you here, where is Mitsuki?" the greenette wondered as he entered the space. And when the realization hit him those green eyes began to tear, "Kacchan," he breathed assuming that Mitsuki was dead.

"The hags alive," he sighed pulling away from the prince. "For fuck sake I thought this was a diplomatic meeting," he grumbled walking off hoping to find his dragon.

"Wait, Kacchan," Midoriya called following behind trying to hold onto the papers in his hands.

"What do you want loser?"

Midoriya came up beside him, "Kacchan if you're chieftain you need to come to a agreement with Shoto."

"I don't need to do shit," he said turning to get a better look at the straggler. "I won't be swindled out of profits, land, or anything else your prince would ask of me. You civilized men think you rule the world."

The accusation stopped Midoriya in his tracks and he reached out grabbing at the blonde's cloak. The gesture made the king slow to a stop as he waited for the greenette to speak. "Sho's not like that, he's nothing like his father."

_Sho, huh?_ The casualness of the name made the king's heart sink. Midoriya walked around so that he stood in front of the blonde bowing out of respect, "would you please hear him out."

Although the king wanted to contest he could never really refuse the greenette. It had been that way since the two were kids and he now cursed his luck under the impression he had gotten rid of him two years ago. With a low grumble he conceded and followed his estranged friend to a room that had been made up for him.

The bedroom had an arched ceiling all the walls white, but unlike the dinning hall this room was decorated with fur. Instead of silk sheets there was a buffalo pelt that made the bed. The post of the bedframe remained bare and Bakugou imagined they had once held silk drapes. The table at the corner of the room was but a slab of wood, no woven cloths to hide its rough surface. Bakugou smiled imaging how long it must have taken Midoriya to get it right, certain it was him who fixed up the room.

Bakugou watched as the greenette pivoted over to the veranda, "you know I'm not going to agree to anything, right?"

Midoriya shut the glassed doors his green tresses blowing in the wind, "won't you?" he smiled tucking his hair behind his ears.

The king froze when those greens fluttered open piercing through the dark. "If you want this deals so bad then how about you give yourself to me," the blonde utter before he even had the chance to consider what he had said.

Midoriya furrowed his brows the blonde regretting the moment the words left his tongue. The king would of taken it back but before another word could be said the greenette's face had softened and he was now unbuttoning his shirt. At the fourth button the cotton started to slip off his shoulder exposing his neck and a portion of his pink nipple.

The king blushed and hastily walked over to him, "hmph, you'd sell yourself to just anyone," he remarked sliding the sleeve back over his shoulder.

Midoriya grabbed at the hand preventing the blonde from buttoning him back up. "If it's Kacchan then yes," he said intoxicatingly interlocking their mouths, doing what he had imagined for the pass eight years.

The king fell into the kiss running his hands into those green tresses, pulling Midoriya closer so that their bodies were flush. Bakugou set the pace sliding his tongue passed his teeth and into the others mouth. And with rough desperate kisses he lead the greenette to the bed crawling in between his legs, where he remained for the rest of the night unaware of the dragon at their window.


	7. Bandits

There were rows of stalls lined around every bend, and the number of travelers had increased, the marketplace a moshpit of clashing bodies. Bakugou led, his two companions following behind. There was so much to see, art, tapestries, silks, furs, even fancy rocks, you name it the market had it. And if the Yuuei student hadn't been so preoccupied with finding home, he would have visited each and every stand.

As they were passing through the heart of the square Midoriya suddenly came to a halt. "Oh wow, a nuralagus. Rare."

The adventurer walked over to the booth, where a man held a large rodent like creature in his arms. The dragon acted as if he hadn't noticed him straying, imagining they'd ditch him. That was not the case, the blonde following in suit.

The merchant sat on a regal carpet with his legs crossed, but that was not the curious part. This man had a trapezoid shaped head, donning a red fez. "Right you are," he smiled. The man was unsure how to steer the conversation unaccustomed to anyone ever knowing what Matilda was. "Most think Matilda is a dog."

Midoriya leaned in gesturing if it was okay to pet the large rabbit. After the nod of his head he went for it, gleefully smiling. "Is she domesticated?"

The unusual fella smiled, "animals are born to the wild, to live free."

"A great motto."

The dragon, who was a bit irritated crossed his arms over his chest. "We should be eating her instead."

The comment had Bakugou furrowing his brows and he looked over at the redhead, "heh? Aren't you my pet? Should I devour you then?"

This made Kirishima blush. The dragon had learned the sensual language of the human world and understood the statement as a sexual advancement. In a low murmur he pouted, "so much for the rush."

"Koda," the man said extending his arm. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all ours," Midoriya squawked as he rubbed underneath the furry chin.

Bakugou sighed loudly to express his frustration. "Deku," he said and then pointed to himself, "Bakugou," then at the dragon, "Kirishima."

Midoriya scratched at his head, what a ditz he was. "Ah, Izuku Midoriya actually."

Koda smiled wide, "well Izuku Midoriya," then bowed "Bakugou and Kirishima, would you three be interested in dinner?"

The invitation reminded Midoriya that he was on a mission. And with a last scratch to the ear he straightened back. "I wish we could, but you see we're—" but before he had the chance to decline one of the innkeepers from earlier interrupted him midsentence.

"Koda," the lilac skinned woman waved. Ashido spotted Bakugou and quickly walked over to him. "My king," she curtsied, sure to angle her body so that her breasts were in full view. "Interested in exotic creatures are yah?"

The blonde perked a brow, "heh?"

The seduction tactics triggered both Midoriya and Kirishima, but before a spectacle could be made Asui rounded the corner with another friend in tow.

"Asui and Sato," Koda waved, "came bearing gifts I see."

Sato scratched at his head, "yeah, chocolate mousse."

"Yum," Koda smiled making space for his new guest.

Sato looked over to the new comers. "Would you folks like to join?"

Koda cut in. "Actually Midoriya is on an adventure," he said looking at his sack "right?"

"Rh—right."

"Aww, won't you stay?" Ashido whined grabbing at Bakugou's hand.

The blonde became flustered, he had never noticed how nice she smelt, but now while being so close he could smell the remnants of wild berries on her breath.

Midoriya followed his instinctive sense of pride sauntering over to Bakugou. "We should hurry and find lodging, Kacchan," he cooed pressing against his arm. _Fuck off bitch_ is what he really wanted to say, but this man was not really his.

Bakugou was too shocked to even contend. The move was so brazen and shameless that he could have died right there. Still speechless he allowed the smaller teen to haul him around. 

"Sayōnara," Midoriya called back a mischievous grin on his face.

Another half an hour had come and gone before the trio had found a blacksmith. The hut was in the middle of nowhere, the area surrounding desolate. There were a few robed travelers who walked head down and hooded. Bakugou had this sense of danger in the back of his mind, and he made sure to be alert. The Yuuei student was first to enter space and when he did a violent shiver raked down his spine.

"Oi, anyone home?" he hollered, refusing to walk through the threshold until he was sure there was no threat.

The dragon wondered why he had stopped, but before he could ask his attention shifted onto the emerging shadowy figure. The man was tall in stature, with tussled black hair that was held back by the bandages around his red eyes. Those devilish reds darted back and forth between the three, landing on the blonde.

Those reds glazed over his form, paying special attention to the brandished scars on his arms. "Posturers?"

The dragon was snarling, his nostrils flaring and emitting that dark ash. Bakugou stepped in between, blocking Kirishima with his shoulder. "Customers."

The man perked a brow, "customer?"

"Yeah, buyers, patrons, tradesmen, you know, like people looking for commerce," the blonde was unsettled, he was sure the man was the villain stain of his world.

The masked man walked towards them, slow and menacingly. "Men come to me seeking weapons of destruction," he began sliding a sword from his back. The Yuuei student noted the knives that were holstered at his thighs. "But true power is in the conviction of the man," he ran his exaggerated tongue over the grooves in the blade. "One can not wield such a spectacular armament without resolve." The two were in a deadlock stare, stain approaching with the end of his blade cutting into the dirt. "Will you kill for the hunt, for the sport, or perhaps to save someone you love?"

Bakugou moved in front of Midoriya shielding him from the man. "I'll kill you if you keep yapping that mouth of yours."

Stain attentively observed the gesture, registering him as a true warrior. "How improper of me," he bowed sheathing his sword. "Customers, right. Forgive me it has been a while since I've forged."

Kirishima finally stepped in wrinkling his nose, "no need for forging, we'll take what is there."

"Take?" The word had stain defensive.

"Purchase," Midoriya corrected, reaching for the pouch of gold at his waist. The greenette went to offer up his coin when Bakugou snatched it from his hand.

"I'll be in charge of the transactions."

"Fine with me," the man said, leading them to the back, with one eye constantly on the blonde.

There were mantles of swords and glassed casing that housed knives, shuriken, morning stars, and other brute weaponry. The dragon was in awe, spellbound by all the polished artillery. The creature had the primitive desire to burn it all down and make away with all his earnings.

"See anything you like?" Stain was well aware of the biological allure his arsenal had on dragons.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya looked at the blonde at a loss.

"I don't fucking know, you're the one who insisted on coming here."

Kirishima grinned, "Master come look. This one is similar to the one you used at Winmoor to behead the earl.

Midoriya and Bakugou both tensed, but the man smiled in admiration. The statement allowed the man to recognize the blonde from his reputation. "That was your work?"

"And what if it was?"

"Splendid, indeed. Come I have the perfect blade for you barbarian king."

Bakugou had that uneasy feeling again but he went with it. The steel was a black and red forked blade. The edges were serrated, good for gutting.

"25 inch dragon's tongue," stain chimed presenting the blade. The man smiled and licked over his mouth. "Must have been brutal," he looked over to the blonde who felt nauseated. "I wish I could have been there, next time perhaps? I see blood in your future," those red eyes trailed over to Midoriya.

Bakugou swiped the weapon from his hand, swapping it for the bag of coin. This game of chess was one he did not want to partake in. As he walked off he saw a small dagger and he reached for it strapping it onto the belt at Midoriya's side.

"Kacchan?"

"You're an adventurer right? Every adventurer needs protection."

Bakugou could never imagine how such a small gesture could move him. The Kacchan of his world never saw him as someone capable and this made him tear. "Kacchan," he smiled ugly.

"Don't be foolish. It was your money wasn't it."

_ By the time the adventurers had reached the end of the timberlands the sun had already begun to set. Twilight was approaching, and the roads had but light foot traffic. The grassland of open fields wound into a grove of trees and the trio were trekking through forest now. The cluster of thickets made visibility near impossible and the blonde was sure to remain on high alert.

There was a small meadow up ahead and as the boys approached they could make out the shape of a person. Curled against the trunk of an oak was a robed human, small in stature, a child perhaps?

Midoriya slowed, "is that a child out here all alone?"

"Deku, wah—shit," Bakugou began but the greenette was already making his way over.

The adventurer bent over so that he was leveled to the child. "Where are your parents little one?"

A pair of beady black eyes darted to the sack strapped to Midoriya's back. They inspected the contents that were visible under the flap. Dangling out the side was the royal red cloak. It had the insignia of the barbarians, but this man in front of him was most definitely not a threat. The thief chuckled a bit before he went for it, snatching the article from his unsuspecting victim. At the speed of light he bolted, his heart pounding in his chest. _Too easy _he thought looking back to the dumbfounded man who had his mouth agape.

In a mood Bakugou sighed and took to the chase. Through the thicket he followed, zipping passed the trees. The rate of acceleration triggered the budding of those luminescent flowers and the area was lit in a stream of iridescent orbs. The Yuuei student was reaching, his hand out stretched about to nab the perpetrator when a string of rope hoisted him up into the trees. The blonde caught a glimpse of the thief, it was Mineta and he smugly saluted him as he took off.

"Son of a bitch." The blonde positioned his arms out to prepare for take off, "Oh no you don't," he teethed but before he could follow in pursuit, Kirishima whizzed by, a pair of red wings creating a blizzard of wind.

Bakugou rocketed up into the air, using small but fast burst to keep himself airborne. The blonde was on his tail, eager to pass him. "Stop right there asshole, he's mine!" he hollered at the redhead.

The dragon felt the jolt at his neck, like an electric tremor, the invisible collar had been activated. It choked at his throat and made the muscles in his body go stiff. This was his master's will and he felt the pullback of the sigil. The dragon still in hybrid form began to descend unable to fan out his wings. Down he spiraled watching as his master passed above him.

Those devil red eyes pierced through the dark and fell upon him, "that all you've got in the tank?"

The devilish smile riled him and this sparked a fire inside. The dragon fought against the influence and with a blood curdling roar he broke free. Those red wings sliced at the air, cutting through the trees as he resumed the hunt, but this time his target was his beloved human.

"That's what I thought. Come at me," the blonde jeered leaving him in the dust with a burst of fire.

It didn't take long to catch up to the human, Kirishima on his tail. Against the wind they rode, soaring, gliding and dodging, both desperate to outfly the other. There, up ahead was the prize. The dwarf had slowed, now at the end of the line, stuck in a tree.

"Gotcha," Bakugou reached out but was thwarted, by Kirishima who slammed him up against the tree trunk.

The dragon had the blonde pinned and he was at his throat. Those red eyes smoldered and he released a stream of smoke from his nostrils. Enchanted he stared, spellbound at how frail and delicate the human looked. God he was beautiful, especially now under the stars, against the light of the moon that had his ivory skin glistening. There was this primitive urge, like an animal in heat and the dragon would have taken him right then and there if he hadn't been for the distracting squawks at their feet.

The dwarf was struggling against the weight of their knees desperate to break free. "Off of me you sodomites."

In a scowl Bakugou seized the hands that held him, shoving the dragon back with a harsh thrust. Ignoring him, he adverted his attention down at the thief. "Where do you think your going little man?" The whites of his teeth gleamed as he ferociously grimaced. Bakugou had him lifted up to his face. "Cloak," he said out stretching his hand.

Mineta frowned but reluctantly handed it over. The act of mercy had the dragon furious and he reached for his blade, starting a tug a war between him and his master. "Why spare him?"

Bakugou yanked back, "we don't need the attention right now," he struggled against the dragon's grip, the hold indissoluble.

"Slay him now or I will take your prize," the dragon ran his blade over Mineta's throat, a warning to be made.

This made Bakugou queasy. The blonde was shocked to imagine Kirishima a murder. It reminded him that he to, in this world was a killer. The realization made him a bit anxious and he felt a sense of reproach. It unsettled him to think about how lax he'd been around the dragon. Made him think back to how Midoriya tried to warn him. And with the newfound insight, he began again with caution in his words, "work smarter not harder."

The dragon furrowed his brows, was he trying to make fun of him? "What?" he hissed, the venom on his tongue.

The two were at a stalemate, "haven't you noticed, we're surrounded." The blonde looked down at the dwarf in his hands. "Friends of yours I presume?" Mineta smiled.

The dragon looked around sensing the man in the trees and the other three behind a bush of fern near the embankment below.

Bakugou arched a brow, "what kind of dragon are you?"

"I am no hound," he snarled, lip turned up. "Five bodies, there's sure to be coin," the dragon slung his blade, cutting down the man from the trees. It was the traveler from the tavern, the one with the wide smile.

"_Fike,_ you've wound me," Sero had his eyes wide compressing the gash in his torso.

Kaminari darted from his hiding spot running up beside his wounded friend. "Barbaric you are sir," he shot his finger at the dragon who was not one bit bothered.

The dragon again reached for his set of blades, Bakugou seeing this shouted, "enough," Those red eyes were desperate. "Ejiro, don't."

The invisible band choked at his neck and it forced the dragon's mouth shut. Though the hermetic seal was airtight he realized there was no light emanating from his chest. The influence of the master servant bond, had bound him to that spot, but the sigil curiously did not glow. The dragon darted those bloodshot eyes at his master.

The power of the seal was diluted and he forced himself to move, snatching at Bakugou's arm. "Stop imposing." The dragon maneuvered him so that he could observe the reaction of the spell, the force causing Mineta to tumble down the tree. There was no glow, no sigil, not even a trace of the bite he had left when he marked him.

Again Kirishima was reaching for his blade, "Ei no." This time the pull was manageable and he went for it eyes glowing red.

"Ahem," a woman's voice resounded through the pasture. It was the server from the tavern. "Yoohoo boys," she waved to get their attentions. The woman flustered a bit when her eyes fell upon the blonde. "We needa stop meeting like this."

Ashido was beside Midoriya who's face was contorted in an expression of terror. The dragon ignored the woman and looked back to Bakugou who was wrestling to free himself.

"AHEM," she cleared her throat again, "not to interrupt or anythang but I'm gon need yah to toss over your riches."

"Why would we do that, wench?" he rolled his eyes over to her and trailed were hers lingered.

Midoriya had his shoulders hunched as if he were being held at knife point. Another glance over and he realized there was a person behind him. The figured was robed to blend in with the trees and the only hint that it was in fact a person were the whites of their gloves.

"Raccoon eyes?" The blonde had found his voice and he entered into the mix.

"Rude."

"Rude? You're the one thieving and kidnapping weaklings."

"Well, you could have made this robbery easier king. If I had bedded you first, you wouldn't have been so sour the morning after. We could have both left somewhat content." Ashido upturned her nose, "hmph, it's to late now, I'm not one for rejection."

The woman sauntered over to the greenette poking a knife to his back. "Chase after me king."

In a swift motion Midoriya stomped on her toes and made a break for it. Kaminari tried to catch him but Midoriya sideswiped him and nicked him with his short sword. The thieving musketeer held at his palm, "heathen," he teared looking down at the papercut like scratch.

Bakugou snorted trying not to laugh, "about time you cut yourself loose."

The chaos enraged Kirishima even more, "stop this foolery."

Midoriya looked up at him, "Kirishima it's okay I'm fine—," but before he could finish the dragon snapped back.

"I'd rather you have died." Bakugou was stunned, but who was he to judge, he had once said much harsher words. "You've poisoned my master," he roared shifting those fiery reds back to the blonde. "Weak is he now."

The dragon wondered if he had chosen right. Should he have killed him that night instead of pledging fealty? It was appalling to even think about the situation that was ensuing. The king was risking it all for such selfish mundane reasons.

The tension was severed before things could escalate further. The sound of metal hitting against dirt warned them that a stampede of horses were in route to their direction.

The voice a woman emanated from under that camouflage cloak. "It's the magistrate."

"Thought he wouldn't be riding through until another fortnight," Ashido sheathed her knife into her thigh holster.

Kaminari slung Sero's arm over his shoulder lifting him up to walk, "run, you guys."

"Come on Kacchan," Midoriya waved at the two in tree. "If the magistrate is here that means the assassin eraser will be nigh."

The blonde crossed his arms, "hmph, I ain't scared of no—" but he went stiff when he saw Aizawa zipping through the trees. Only then was he inspired to make a break for it, grabbing Kirishima when he took off.


End file.
